Expect the Unexpected
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: When Ziva is kidnapped, the team searches endlessly for her. But why was she kidnapped? What are they trying to find? Will she be able to withstand the torture? Will the team find her before she breaks, or worse, dies? Expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Expect the Unexpected

Returning home after a long day at NCIS, Ziva David opened her apartment door and closed it behind her. She set her keys down on her kitchen counter before grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl. Taking a bit of the apple, Ziva sat down and closed her eyes. It had been a very, very long day.

The apple was sweet and she enjoyed its wonderful taste. At that moment, Ziva felt the need to take another bite before falling asleep. She sighed and then opened her eyes. Only a small desk lamp was on, leaving the rest of the apartment in darkness.

Ziva had no clue what crept about in the shadows. She had no preparation when a masked figure jumped out of the darkness. Surprised, Ziva's reaction time was slowed by a millisecond, but that was all it took… A sharp prick in her neck let Ziva know that she had lost the fight before even landing one punch.

Feeling lightheaded, Ziva collapsed into the darkness.

((-))

Monday morning arrived too early for Anthony DiNozzo. He walked to his desk and sat down. The first thing he did was glance over at Ziva's desk, mostly because he wanted to annoy her. She wasn't there. That seemed odd to Tony because Ziva practically lived at NCIS. "Late," Tony chuckled. "Ziva's gonna be late. Oh is she going to get it!"

Timothy McGee stepped off the elevator and as soon as he got to his desk, turned on the computer. It was odd that Tony got to work before Ziva, but even odder when McGee got there before she did. _I was only joking that Ziva would be late. _Tony thought to himself. _But maybe she will be… _

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked suddenly looking up from his computer.

Tony shrugged. "Am I supposed to keep tabs on her?" Tony questioned with a grin. "Or do you have a crush on her?"

Rolling his eyes, McGee sighed. "I was just asking. Isn't she normally here before us?" McGee asked.

For a moment, Tony had a feeling. He felt like something was wrong, but shook it off. _She could have just had a hot date last night…_ Tony said attempting to reason with himself. "Yeah, but who knows? She's only late if she doesn't show up before Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Then she's late," A voice boomed behind them.

Turning quickly, Tony saw that it was Gibbs. "Hi boss," Tony said cheerfully. "How much trouble is Ziva going to be in?"

Without answering, Gibbs sat down at his desk. "Don't you have some paperwork to do DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked without looking up from a file.

"On it boss," Tony answered crisply.

((-))

After forty minutes, Gibbs was beginning to get irritated. He looked over at Ziva's desk and saw that it was still empty. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs said sharply.

Looking up, Tony saw the exact same thing as Gibbs. The empty desk. "Yes boss?" Tony asked.

"Call Ziva's cell. Call her apartment. Go to her apartment. Go to the moon. I don't care what you have to do. Get her down here." Gibbs said angrily.

Nodding, Tony picked up the phone. He called her cell phone, but got no answer. He called her apartment, but no answer. This got Tony's attention. "Gibbs, she's not answering her apartment or cell." Tony said firmly.

Gibbs looked at Tony. He could tell there was concern under his tone…and Gibbs felt it too. _Why would Ziva be late? _Gibbs wondered. "Forget the paperwork." Gibbs ordered. "Gear up. We're going to her apartment."

((-))

Arriving at her apartment, the first thing Gibbs saw was that the door was slightly ajar. He knew in his gut that he was right. Something was wrong. He pulled out his gun. McGee and Tony followed his suit.

Gibbs entered with the other two agents following him. They cleared the small apartment within seconds. "Clear!" McGee called.

"Clear!" Tony said.

"Clear!" Gibbs replied.

Meeting in the small kitchen, Gibbs noted a half eaten apple. "It's odd." McGee said quietly. "The entire apartment is…clean. It looks untouched. If something happened to Ziva, I would have thought there would be signs of a struggle."

McGee voiced the same thoughts that Gibbs and Tony were having. "Excuse me? Excuse me? What are you doing here?" A small, frail voice called from the door.

Spinning around, they saw an elderly woman at the door. "Who are you?" Gibbs asked rudely.

The woman sighed. "No manners! I should be asking you that. Do I need to call the police?" The woman asked.

Tony held out his badge. "Federal agents ma'am," Tony said trying to be as short and sweet as possible.

Appearing flustered, the woman clutched her chest. "Oh dear! I am so sorry! My name is Emily Swan. What is going on? Has something happened to Ziva? She's such a sweet girl. When I broke my back, she took care of my mail, my plants and Mr. Fluffy, my cat. Is she hurt?" Mrs. Swan questioned.

"We're just wondering where she is." Gibbs replied in a kinder tone.

Mrs. Swan sighed. "Well, her brother came last night. He was carrying her out of the apartment and when I asked what was wrong with her, he said that she just fainted. He said he was taking her to the hospital." Mrs. Swan stated.

Exchanging odd looks, Tony and McGee could help but feel their concern growing. "What did he look like?" Tony questioned.

Thinking for a moment, Mrs. Swan pursed her lips. "If memory serves me, he was a handsome boy. I suppose he looked like Ziva…You know what I mean…Middle Eastern. He had such a heavy accent and a very, very nice smile." Mrs. Swan said with a smile.

Gibbs gave her a small smile in return. "How old would you say he was?" Gibbs asked.

"Younger than me!" Mrs. Swan said with a grin. "But of course almost everyone is… I'd guess he's about thirty."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Swan." Tony said dismissively.

The old woman nodded before returning to her own apartment. "That wasn't her brother." McGee stated softly.

Giving him a 'duh' stare, Tony shook his head. "No! Really? Wow, I never would have guessed that!" Tony said sarcastically.

Tony waited for the slap to the head, but it never came. He glanced over at Gibbs. "Boss?" Tony asked.

Looking up at him, Gibbs had something in his eyes that resembled sadness. "Put on gloves. This is a crime scene." Gibbs stated quietly.

((-))

Ziva awoke and found herself in a dimly lit room. "How very clichéd!" Ziva snorted into the empty room. "Couldn't put me in a basement with a decent light!"

She noticed that her hands were bound in a cold metal as were her ankles. They were not handcuffs. Attempting to break them off, Ziva found that she could not. This stuck her as odd and she was suddenly more alert. "You cannot take them off." A voice announced in heavily accented English.

Looking up, Ziva found herself looking at a Middle Eastern man. She had not noticed his entry. "Surprised Ziva? I was told you were very intelligent and I expected to have to take you with more force. Getting lazy with the Americans? Ah well, that is no matter. You are here." The man said calmly.

Giving him the fiercest stare she had, Ziva felt nothing but hatred towards him. "I better be going Ziva, but I shall return…" He promised before quickly walking out the door.

Confused and curious, Ziva had many questions. The most important was why hadn't she heard him? Had she really gotten lazy? Ziva could almost hear her father's taunting voice, "Expect the unexpected Ziva…"And for many years, Ziva thought she did. She expected every move, anticipated every step…but she was wrong. She never expected this to happen…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Gibbs walked out of the elevator, Director Jenny Shepard trotted towards him. "Jethro! What is going on?" Jenny demanded. "Has Ziva been kidnapped?"

Without even looking at her, Gibbs nodded. "Yep," Gibbs said shortly.

"And do you have any evidence?" Jenny pressed.

"Nope," Gibbs said while still walking towards his desk.

Practically running after him, Jenny attempted to find out more information. "Do you know who kidnapped her?" Jenny asked.

"Nope," Gibbs replied brusquely as he sat down.

With an angry look, Jenny placed her hand on her hip. "Well, what do you know?" Jenny asked bitterly.

Finally looking up at her, Gibbs stared at her coldly. "If you would back off, maybe I could investigate…then maybe I could find out those answers you keep harping me about." Gibbs said in a cold tone.

Sighing, Jenny did not look pleased by this. "Look, I'm not the only one asking these questions. I've got Mossad calling me for goodness sake! People want answers!" Jenny said sharply.

Standing up, Gibbs glared at her. "I'm working on it!" Gibbs said raising his voice.

It was suddenly quiet. McGee glanced over and Tony looked up. Gibbs lost his temper, but never in such a way at Jenny. His anger startled Jenny as well. "Alright," Jenny said in a soft voice. "Alright,"

She left without another word. Gibbs watched her leave and then saw McGee and Tony staring. "Get back to work!" Gibbs barked.

They did so immediately.

((-))

Ziva felt tired, but she knew better than to fall asleep. Falling asleep meant losing your alertness, your guard. _Of course, _Ziva thought bitterly. _If even when you are awake, you are startled, then sleeping will do nothing to help. Oh! Why didn't I hear that man enter? _

Normally, Ziva was very good at keeping track of time. Since she was unconscious, she had lost all concept of time. She had no clue what day it was…or even if it was day…For all she knew, it could be nighttime! All she knew was that she was kidnapped late Friday night…thus no one would notice she was gone until Monday morning…

Snapping her head up, Ziva heard a small step. The first thing she saw was the man at the door. The second thing she saw was a chair. "Nervous? Am I scaring you?" The man taunted noting the look on her face.

"No," Ziva said stiffly.

He placed the chair in the middle of the room. Another man entered. He too had Middle Eastern features. However, this man had metal and various chains with him. "Thank you Ali," The first man muttered taking the chains. "Assist me in getting her in the chair will you? Ah, but beware! She has a tendency to fight back…"

The two men lifted her, while she struggled, into the wooden chair. They then chained her with the metal and chains. While they were tying her wrists, the jagged metal cut her skin. She sucked in a sharp breath. "Hurt?" The first man questioned with a grin. "Perhaps you should pull it tighter Ali…"

Looking at them coldly, Ziva knew as soon as they left, she would try until her death to get out the chains. Ali pulled the metal tighter, but this time Ziva was expecting the pain. She did nothing. "I told you she was tough." The man said tilting his head.

"Hmm…" Ali said slowly.

It was then that Ziva realized what was happening. Ali clearly didn't understand English. He was relying on the other man's body language to tell him what to do. "Maybe we should speak in a language we all understand?" Ziva suggested in Hebrew.

With those words, Ali perked up. A smile appeared on Ziva's face. She had guessed correctly that these two men spoke Hebrew. "You think you are smart?" The first man questioned in English angrily.

In a fit of anger, he punched her hard across the face. Blood slowly tickled from Ziva's lips as they had been cut by her teeth due to the force of the impact. "What are you? Mossad? Or traitors to Israel?" Ziva continued bitterly in Hebrew.

"I ask the questions!" The man shouted back in Hebrew.

Ali appeared lost and he made his way to the corner. _Out of sight, out of brain._ Ziva thought to herself. _Or is it out of mind? Hmm… _"Are you listening?" The man yelled in Hebrew.

Sighing, Ziva looked into his eyes. "Let me guess. World domination? Your parents didn't love you enough? You hate Israel because of how small it is? Your great-uncle's daughter's son's grand-mother's brother's twice removed stepson's father's mother's sister…was killed?" Ziva asked sarcastically in English.

Narrowing his eyes, the man began to turn red with anger. "You will be silenced!" The man said in English. "If by force or by choice, you will be quiet for the moment!"

"One more question before I do that whole silence thing, what am I doing here?" Ziva asked calmly in English.

The questioned seemed to calm the man as well. He smiled. "I was hoping you would ask. You see, we are Israeli, much like yourself. However, we belong to an organization that…_assists_…Hamas, if you get my drift. We just don't like Israel and believe in supporting a different cause. Ali and I have been sent on a mission that has taken us here to Washington D.C. We were told to capture you and gain information. If you do not give us the information willingly, we will get it by force." The man explained coolly.

That much, Ziva could have guessed if she was blindfolded and strung upside- down. "Information on what?" Ziva questioned back.

The man's smile grew. "Information on Mossad's security and procedures as well as NCIS's…but more importantly, information on Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Abigail Sciuto, Donald Mallard and Jenny Shepard." The man replied.

Not liking where this was going, Ziva felt coldness grip her. "What will be done with this information?" Ziva asked softly.

"The threats will be…how do you say it in English? Um…terminated?" The man said slowly. "So, will you cooperate?"

Thinking of her friends, Ziva looked directly into his cold eyes. "No way in hell." Ziva said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man laughed, a sick laugh. "Have it your way…have it your way…" He muttered with a gleam in his eye. "And remember, if you want it to stop, just tell us what we want to know."

Whatever was planned for her, Ziva concluded that it was not going to be pleasant. "I'll never tell you anything." Ziva repeated with confidence.

There was only a small amount of fear. Ziva had been trained to withstand torture in Mossad training. She was prepared, but still…how could she deny the fear in her heart? _What if I do give up information?_ Ziva thought. _They'll probably kill them. That's what'll happen… _

"Ali, get me that whip…Ziva has chosen not to cooperate." The man ordered in Hebrew with a little smile.

Quickly, Ali left the room and then entered with a leather whip. "I worked for Mossad." Ziva stated in Hebrew barely taking a look at the whip. "Do you honestly think a little whip is going to hurt me?"

Shrugging, the man sighed. "We have to start somewhere." The man said shortly in Hebrew.

Raising the whip, the man positioned it directly above Ziva. Closing her eyes, Ziva decided right then not to even give him the satisfaction of knowing how much anything hurt. She bit her lip and prepared herself. She was not going to cry out. The whip sliced her skin and she didn't even flinch.

The process repeated again and again. Blood trickled down Ziva's body, yet she kept her eyes closed. _It will be over soon. Do not think of the pain. _Ziva reminded herself. Finally, the whipping stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man. "Your skin is cut open, bleeding, probably getting infected…Do you want to tell me how to gain access to the NCIS building?" The man asked in Hebrew.

"No," Ziva said tightly.

Ali was watching in the corner and jumped when the man addressed him. "Ali!" The man barked in Hebrew. "Get the next device!"

((-))

Gibbs never felt so helpless. There was absolutely no evidence. There was nothing to follow. There was no way to find Ziva. A day had been spent running everything they could think of down…fingerprints, DNA, even the components in the air! They hoped to find some clue, but all they found was nothing.

It was like Ziva just vanished. The only thing they had was a basic description of a Middle Eastern man by some crazy old lady who had a cat named Mr. Fluffy. It didn't look good. Gibbs looked up at Tony and McGee. "Did you check the hospitals?" Gibbs questioned.

McGee nodded. "Yeah…no one with Ziva's description was admitted to any hospital in the D.C, Virginia or Maryland area." McGee reported.

Tony sighed. "So some guy grabs Ziva and just disappears? I mean, if that's what happened, how come he didn't leave any evidence?" Tony asked curiously.

There was something in his voice that Gibbs didn't like. It sounded a bit like doubt. "If that's what happened?" Gibbs repeated. "You don't think Ziva was kidnapped."

Shrugging, Tony walked around his desk. "It's possible that Ziva was kidnapped, but it's also possible she had a late night date. She could have simply had too much to drink and the guy was just taking her to his house. Or maybe there wasn't even a guy! Maybe Ziva just ran away. There's more than one possibility for Ziva's disappearance and I think we should look into them all." Tony stated calmly.

Before Gibbs could reply, there was a voice that came from behind them. "Ziva would not run away." A heavily accented voice stated.

Turning around, the team saw they were looking at another Middle Eastern man. He was fairly aged and looked very grave. "Mr. David," Tony said at once realizing who he was.

Mr. David gave a slight nod. "Ziva is not a coward. She fights." Mr. David said firmly. "That is what makes her the best agent Mossad has seen in years. She is not weak."

Embarrassed and slightly ashamed, Tony nodded. "I couldn't agree more sir. I just want to make sure we're not overlooking something." Tony muttered softly.

As if he didn't hear that remark, Mr. David turned to Gibbs. "You are her superior?" Mr. David asked quickly.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes," Gibbs replied shortly.

"Then you realize what a security risk Ziva is. She not only has access to NCIS, but to Mossad as well. If she has indeed been kidnapped, she could possibly reveal classified information." Mr. David stated. "It is important that she is returned so as to assure this does not happen."

The lack of emotion and pure calmness of Mr. David surprised Gibbs…and angered him. "Are you here as Ziva's father or as the Director of Mossad?" Gibbs asked bitterly.

Still keeping a calm and emotionless face, Mr. David shrugged. "I do not regard Ziva as my daughter. She is an agent for Mossad, nothing more and nothing less." Mr. David said shortly.

Getting angrier, Gibbs shook his head. "She is your daughter! You should give a damn that she could be in danger, not about security risks!" Gibbs shouted.

"My daughter, Tali, was killed in a Hamas bombing. My son, Ari, was murdered by an NCIS agent…hmm…let us see, who was it? It was you! You killed my last child!" Mr. David said raising his voice.

"No, I didn't. Ziva is still alive." Gibbs replied coldly.

Mr. David sighed. "I have ordered Mossad to complete surveillance on Ziva. If you would like this information, I will give it to you." Mr. David said.

With that, Ziva's father left. It was then that Gibbs decided that he absolutely hated Mr. David. "What a jerk," Tony muttered.

Gibbs was still staring at where Mr. David was. "He is." Gibbs agreed. "But he also has surveillance that could help us."

A/N- I just saw the promo for NCIS. Weird how it says 'Expect the Unexpected', huh? Coincidences, coincidences…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby was pacing around her lab. She would occasionally stop to glance at her computer screen, but when she saw that it yielded no results, returned to her pacing. Her high heels were the only sound in the lab.

There was a ding from the elevator and quickly, Tony, McGee and Gibbs walked towards her. "What do you have Abs?" Gibbs asked swiftly.

Noting there was no Caf-Pow, Abby knew instantly that this was an extremely serious case. Before Abby could open her mouth, the computer gave a beep. She walked over to it and clicked a few times. "Okay, I was going over the surveillance videos that Mossad sent over to me and I found this video of a guy carrying Ziva out of the building. I ran his face through my facial recognition and it belongs to…Reis Abijah." Abby said shortly.

She turned and saw that the team was leaving. "Wait! Wait! This guy's file is sealed and flagged by the CIA!" Abby said. "When I tried to access it, I was immediately denied access. The CIA's probably been alerted by now."

Gibbs didn't say a word. He simply kept walking to the elevator. Tony gave Abby a little shrug and then followed Gibbs. Moving towards Abby, McGee sighed. "Do you have anything else?" McGee asked softly.

Shaking her head, Abby began to get tears in her eyes. "I wish I could do something more, but I've combed through every bit of evidence and there's nothing. This is bad, isn't it?" Abby asked quietly.

McGee merely looked at her and Abby knew. Ziva was in a lot of trouble…and there wasn't anything they could do to help her.

((-))

Exchanging the whip for a bamboo stick, the man looked at her sadly. "I really hate doing this." The man said quietly in English.

Sneering at him, Ziva licked her lips. "Oh I'm sure you do!" Ziva snapped back sarcastically.

"Ali, help me by holding out her hand." The man ordered in Hebrew.

Nodding, Ali took Ziva's hand and held it firmly. "Do you know what is going to happen?" The man questioned to Ziva in Hebrew.

Ziva had heard about this type of torture. She assumed that the bamboo would be cut and its slivers would be wedged in-between her fingernails, thus cutting into the sensitive skin under the nails. However, in case she was wrong, Ziva didn't want to give the guy any ideas. "What?" Ziva asked promptly.

Pulling out a knife and cutting a small piece of bamboo was all Ziva needed to see before realizing that she was correct. "You will be in great pain…that is what will happen." The man said quietly in Hebrew.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva prepared herself. She didn't watch as Ali held her hand perfectly still. She didn't watch as the man slid the bamboo sliver under her fingernail. She simply closed her eyes and prayed that she would not scream out. The pain was intense due to the number of nerves in the fingertips. "One down…nine more to go…" The man taunted. "How do you access Mossad's database?"

Opening her eyes, Ziva looked directly at him. "Only nine more?" Ziva asked bitterly.

The man shrugged. "Have it your way. Hold her hand tighter Ali…" The man said in Hebrew.

The pain increased as another bamboo sliver was inserted into her ring finger. The process repeated until all of her fingers (and thumbs) had bamboo slivers in them. Blood trickled down and it hurt so much that Ziva's hands were shaking slightly. Each time a bamboo was inserted, they asked her a question. She refused to answer. She refused to breakdown.

((-))

Without any warning, Gibbs barged into Jenny's office. Almost expecting it, Jenny barely looked up from her paperwork. She sighed. "How are you Jethro? Would you like to come in?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"I need the CIA to release files on Reis Abijah." Gibbs said shortly.

Finally looking up, Jenny noticed how determined Gibbs looked…and how tired he looked. "Are there any other leads?" Jenny questioned softly.

Gibbs shook his head. "No," Gibbs said in such a soft voice that concerned Jenny.

She bit her lip nervously. "Is everything okay Jethro?" Jenny asked gently.

"My agent is missing! How in the heck can everything be fine and dandy? We have no evidence, no leads…except for this Abijah guy and guess what? We can't even access his files because the CIA has sealed them!" Gibbs exploded. "So, no Jenny, everything is not okay."

This time, Jenny was fully expecting his anger. "It'll take time." Jenny commented. "But I'll try."

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs shook his head. "No. Trying isn't good enough. I need those files…now." Gibbs demanded.

Jenny stood up. "Jethro, I don't know how fast I can get them…I'll put pressure on whoever I can and I'll call in every favor I've ever gotten. I'll get them, but it takes time…" Jenny said trying to explain.

"We don't have time." Gibbs muttered.

((-))

Ali left the room again to get another thing to torture her… Part of the torture was never knowing what was going to happen next. Ziva had no clue what Ali was going to bring back. All she knew was that she wasn't gong to like it…unless it was a hot shower, a hamburger or twelve hours of sleep.

Returning quickly, Ali brought a folding table and an ashtray with a lit cigarette. "Set up the table," The man ordered.

Doing so, Ali placed the ashtray on it and then moved it closer to the man. Eyeing the cigarette wearily, Ziva shook her head. "You have been watching too many police movies." Ziva said. "Everything is clichéd. I mean come on, a dark basement, tying me, and now the cigarette…Don't you have any original ideas?"

Smiling at her, the man chuckled. "I like you. You're smart…but did you ever think that even though this is clichéd, it works. People generally give information up when you burn them with cigarettes. Why would I want to change something if it works?" The man asked shrugging.

"Well, it won't work on me." Ziva said firmly.

"We shall see. We shall see." The man muttered picking up the cigarette.

A/N- Season premiere tonight! I cannot wait!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first cigarette that burned her arm felt horrible. She smelled the skin burning and it made her sick to her stomach. It reminded her of Israel…when car bombs would go off and people would be there in the streets burning… Like her younger sister, Tali. _No! Don't think about that! Just forget about it. Concentrate on something else. _Ziva thought.

Even though she was fighting the thoughts of her younger sister, Ziva couldn't help but think of how she was killed by a car bomb. She couldn't help but think of how Tali's flesh must have burned like her flesh. With those thoughts, a single tear escaped her eye. "Ah! We have found your weakness! Now tell us! Tell us the layout of NCIS!" The man demanded in Hebrew putting the cigarette down.

Shaking her head, Ziva blinked away a few tears. "It is not the pain." Ziva said quietly in Hebrew.

"Her sister…Tali…was killed by a car bomb." Ali supplied from the corner.

The man's face lit up. "Of course! Brings back memories Ziva? I can make it all stop…if you just tell me what I want." The man said softly in Hebrew. "No one should have to relive their worst memories…"

His argument was persuasive. All Ziva wanted at that moment was to forget. She wanted to forget about Tali dying. She wanted to forget about how she killed Ari and how Gibbs covered for her by saying he killed Ari. She just wanted to forget. But a stronger voice told her not to give in. "No." Ziva said shortly. "I won't."

Picking up the cigarette again, the man nodded. "I was afraid you would say that." The man said calmly before placing it on her skin again.

Trying to twist away from Ali's grip was impossible. The flesh burned and burned. The pain was almost unbearable. _You're Mossad for goodness sake! You've been though worse…you've endured more pain. What would father say if he were here? He would say to suck it up. Be a man. Show honor for Mossad. _Ziva thought trying to keep herself from crying or worse, screaming.

((-))

Gibbs walked furiously into the bullpen. Tony and McGee were looking at him…they needed direction…they needed leadership. "McGee, I need you and Abby to do something." Gibbs started off quietly. "I need you to get those files on Reis Abijah."

"Isn't the Director going to get…" McGee began.

Sighing, Gibbs now looked more tired than ever. "It'll take too long." Gibbs said shortly.

McGee still appeared confused. "But how am I going to get them? I don't have as much security clearance as the director does…" McGee said clearly not understand Gibbs's intentions.

Rolling his eyes, Tony understood at once what Gibbs was implying. "Hack into their system probie!" Tony said sharply.

With a sheepish look on his face, McGee gave an odd smile. "Boss…" McGee said looking from Gibbs to Tony. "Besides it being illegal, I don't know if I could. Even if Abby helps me, the encryption codes are….and the firewalls and…"

"I don't care." Gibbs muttered. "We need those files…fast. Do what you have to. I'll take the fall. Ziva was kidnapped Friday night….which means she's been missing for nearly four days now."

That was all it took to convince McGee. He raced towards the elevator to disappear into Abby's lab. Tony was left just looking at his weary boss. "Hey boss, we're going to find her…" Tony said quietly.

Nodding, Gibbs sighed. "I know we will Tony…but will she be alive?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.

((-))

Both of Ziva's arms were covered with burns from cigarettes. Her neck, shoulders and the bottom of her feet also had burns. She wasn't counting, but she estimated they had burned her at least a hundred times. Well, it wasn't really a 'they'. It was only the man that was inflicting the pain. Ali was more like an assistant.

After they had burned her, both Ali and the man left the room. Exhausted, Ziva felt herself drifting asleep. _No! Do not fall asleep! Come on Ziva, you're been on missions where you haven't slept for days and days! Don't go to sleep now… _Her mind ordered. _But I'm too tired. If I sleep, I'll be able to be refreshed…_Her body argued.

In the end, Ziva's body won the argument. She was asleep within minutes.

((-))

Abby looked at McGee as if he was crazy. "Gibbs wants us to hack into the CIA?" Abby asked in a shocked tone.

Sighing, McGee shrugged. "Yeah I thought the same thing…but Abby…this is the only way. There is finally a lead and we're stuck because the CIA doesn't want to share." McGee said frustrated. "This is crazy! I don't want what happened to Kate to happen to anyone else…I…"

He fell into silence. Patting him on the shoulder, Abby understood exactly how he felt. Losing one agent was bad…but two? They wouldn't survive. "Okay," Abby said quietly.

Grabbing a chair for McGee, Abby sat down at the computer. "Now we're going to need to run this encryption breaker that my friend gave me. Actually, he wasn't really my friend. He was my partner…No! Not that way. I mean, he was my partner on this project in college…" Abby began to ramble nervously.

Impulsively, McGee reached over and hugged her. Surprised, Abby was silenced at once. McGee let go only seconds later. "Um…that was awkward." McGee said quietly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Abby was squeezing him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A scraping sound made Ziva jump. She was awake instantly. Her instincts and survival skills were still sharp…something that brought Ziva a small amount relief. Looking up, Ziva noted that it was the door that had created the scraping sound. The man was standing in the doorframe, amused. "Tired Ziva?" He questioned.

Unsure of how to respond or even if she should, Ziva just sat there giving him the calmest stare she could muster. She noticed that the ashtray was missing, but the table remained. Ali walked in carrying a folding chair and placed it at the table. The man quickly walked over to it and sat down.

Ali left the room and once again entered. Ziva assumed that he was going to be bringing the next torture device, but instead he was carrying a bottle of water and a sandwich wrapped in a McDonald's wrapper. Perhaps it was from lack of food, but for a second Ziva thought the food was for her. Her stomach growled. "Hungry?" The man asked.

The man took the sandwich and began to unwrap it. He placed it in his mouth and chewed very slowly, forcing Ziva to watch. All of a sudden, Ziva smirked. "Hamburger?" Ziva questioned. "And no doubt it's not Kosher?"

For a second, the man stopped chewing. He swallowed. "Ah yes! How silly of me! I forgot that you are Jewish. You would not eat this hamburger unless it was Kosher. But you still must be hungry…I'll bet that by the end of this, you will eat this hamburger, regardless of your stupid religion." The man said.

"My religion is not stupid!" Ziva fired back. "Do not insult it for I do not insult yours. Here, in America, we all have the freedom of religion."

Shrugging, the man took another bite. "It's not my duty to fight religious or political reasoning with you." The man stated.

Shaking her head, Ziva was getting angrier by the second. "I disagree. Politics and religion are behind all of this. You wouldn't be anti-Israeli unless you hated our politics and hated our religion. You wouldn't be helping fund Hamas unless you disagreed with our politics and religion. You wouldn't have kidnapped me if you agreed with Israel's politics and religion. So, politics and religion has everything to do with this." Ziva said quickly and angrily.

The man threw the hamburger down on the floor. He threw the chair before flipping over the table. He flew at Ziva, and without her hands or feet, she was left with no way to defend herself. He began to punch her, kick her, bite her, tear her hair…anything that would cause her pain. Finding the chair, he began to beat her with that as well. "Shut up! You have no right to talk about religion or politics! My beliefs are mine and mine alone!" The man shouted.

Even as she was being beaten, Ziva held a firm belief in religion and pride in her country. "So are mine! Who's to say whose religion is better? Who's to say what country is better?" Ziva spat. "We all have beliefs and they should be respected!"

It seemed like nothing would stop the man from beating her. By now, there was blood all over the room. Ziva couldn't tell what hurt and what didn't. She was cut and couldn't tell one cut from the other. Ali was slightly confused. Some of the conversation had been said in English and some other parts had been said in Hebrew, so Ali only had a small idea of what was going on as he only spoke Hebrew. But the man's physical rage was all Ali needed to know that something was wrong. "Stop! Stop!" Ali shouted, raising his voice for the first time.

Ali raced to the man who continued to hit Ziva. "Stop! She needs to be alive!" Ali said. "Forget about what she said! If you kill her now, we will have lost everything."

Panting, the man tried to fight Ali off until he listened to what he said. "Right…right…" The man muttered.

Having lost all control, the man ran out of the room. Ali gave Ziva a quick glance. By the look on his face, Ziva guessed she was in bad shape. "Sorry," Ali said quietly before running after the man.

That one word surprised Ziva…and gave her hope.

((-))

Abby looked over at McGee. "I can't believe it." Abby said with a grin. "I can't believe it! We did it! We did it!"

Grinning back, McGee jumped up. "We did it! We did it!" McGee shouted excitedly.

Suddenly they were both jumping up and down cheering, 'We did it!' and letting out squeals of excitement. "Good. Maybe you can share what you did with us?" Tony asked from behind them.

Spinning around, Abby and McGee were surprised to see that Tony and Gibbs were standing there. "I told you Gibbs is physic! He always knows when we have something." Abby said happily. "And yes Gibbs, we did it!"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs couldn't help but give them a slight smile. "We know. You've said that about fifty times now. Could you just tell us what you did?" Gibbs said trying to sound strict, but failing.

"Well, we first had to boot up this program that…" McGee began.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged quick looks before turning back to McGee and Abby. "Okay, why don't you tell us what you found and forget about all that technical stuff?" Tony asked hurriedly.

Nodding, Abby smiled. "Okay, basically, McGee and I hacked into CIA database. Now, our jobs and lives are probably on the line by doing this…but…We found Reis Abijah's file." Abby said shortly.

Honestly smiling, Gibbs felt relieved. _Finally,_ He thought. _Some good news._ "Good work," Gibbs said sincerely as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jenny was looking at the large computer screen as McGee and Tony started explaining the life of Reis Abijah. She was listening intently as was Gibbs. "Reis Abijah was born in Tel Aviv, Israel. His father was a radical Israeli who believed in Hamas's cause. He often achieved his goals through terrorism. Reis's mother was killed in a random bus bombing by Al Qaeda." McGee said as he clicked through various photos of Reis.

"Hmm…so his father was terrorist? Perhaps Reis is following in his father's footsteps…" Jenny said thinking out loud. "If you don't like the country you live in, why don't you just leave? I don't understand why these people have to go out and create all this organizations that are willing to kill innocent lives to get their messages out there."

Sighing, Tony looked slightly grave. "We'll never understand why terrorists do the things they do. Some people are just horrible people." Tony said in a very serious tone.

Gibbs looked over at his senior field agent with an impressed look. He had no idea how serious Tony could be. "Yeah…we don't need to understand why they're doing what they're doing…just where they're keeping Ziva." Gibbs said sharply.

"Do you think she's being tortured for information?" Jenny asked suddenly.

There was silence. No one wanted to voice the fear that Ziva could indeed be tortured… They all thought about it, but they had hoped that it would not be true. "Yes…either that or she's already dead." Gibbs stated. "She knows the secrets of two countries, two major agencies… Who knows what she's seen? Who knows how many people she's pissed off?"

Tony really had hoped that Gibbs wouldn't say stuff like that so bluntly. Of course he already knew what Gibbs was saying, but if Gibbs said it…it was like it was more real. He knew in his heart that Ziva was probably dead or being tortured. Now, it just seemed like too much to bear. "So Reis kidnaps Ziva for what reason?" McGee asked.

"Maybe you can talk to someone in the CIA," Gibbs suggested to Jenny. "There's more to this story that what's in the files."

Something suddenly dawned on Jenny. "Wait, how did you obtain these files? I was working on getting them…" Jenny began as she became more suspicious.

A small crossed Gibbs's lips. "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies," Gibbs said quoting the popular proverb.

((-))

Alone in the room with just the table, Ziva began to feel the effects of loneliness. She felt desperate for human contact…even if it meant being tortured. She was hungry and thirsty. "Why me?" Ziva asked in despair.

Receiving no answer, Ziva almost felt like crying…almost. Although she had shed a few tears as she thought of Tali, Ziva had not cried. And she was determined not to. She would not go down as a four year old. She would go down as a Mossad officer, an NCIS agent…a strong person.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ali entered the room carrying a bottle of water. "Here," Ali said shortly. "You haven't had anything to drink for a while."

Ziva glanced at it, wondering it was poisoned. Not that it mattered…she was tied up and wouldn't be able to take the bottle even if she wanted to. "Oh…" Ali said slowly realizing that she was tied up.

To her surprise, Ali began to untie Ziva. "I'm sorry about Reis. He is very…unpredictable. And I am sorry about this entire situation." Ali said softly.

When Ali finished, Ziva was no longer connected to the chair and her hands were tied in the front as opposed to the back. Ali gave her the water. Ziva took it, but eyed it cautiously. Ali gave her a little smile. "Don't worry…it's not poisoned. We still need you." Ali said.

Something in his voice made Ziva trust him. She took a sip of the water letting it slide down her dry and sore throat. "I bet I look lovely." Ziva said sarcastically as she licked her cut lips.

Smiling wider, Ali shrugged. "You look wonderful…by a mother's standard." Ali replied.

Before Ziva could say anything else, a sharp voice came from a distance. "Ali! Come here immediately!" The man screamed.

Giving her one last look, Ali left the room. Ziva smiled. She had gained information without even landing one punch. She played Ali well. In those mere minutes, Ziva learned that the other man's name was Reis and that while they weren't going to kill her yet, they would as soon as she gave them the information they needed. Ziva also suspected that Ali was growing fond of her… _This could work to my advantage._ Ziva thought with a slight beam of hope.

((-))

Ziva estimated that it had been at least two hours before Ali returned to the room. Reis was with him this time and he was carrying a tripod with a digital camera. Ali held a computer and then placed it on the table. Reis set up the tripod before aiming the camera directly at Ziva. "Do you like shows Ziva?" Reis asked thoughtfully. "I love shows and movies. My mother used to take me to the theater every Saturday. We watched lots of movies…movies with adventure, mystery, suspense, but my favorite were horror movies. Do you want to take part in one?"

_No. Do you want to be in pain?_ Ziva thought sullenly. "What is the computer for?" Ziva asked curiously.

Reis smiled. "Well, as you know Ziva, every movie needs to have an audience. Perhaps your NCIS team would like to watch…" Reis said in a twisted way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Looking at the large computer screen, McGee shook his head. Reis Abijah didn't look dangerous. He looked like a regular guy. _Terrorists can be anybody these days. _McGee thought sadly. _How are we ever going to find them all? _"So we have nothing else on Abijah?" Jenny questioned trying to end the briefing.

Gibbs nodded. "That's all we have at the moment. But if you talk to someone in the CIA…" Gibbs prompted. "Perhaps in a faster fashion than last time…"

Jenny gave him a sad smile. "Okay," Jenny said shortly.

Everyone was just looking at the face of Reis Abijah, as if they were trying to commit his face to memory. All of a sudden, the computer screen went black. "What's wrong with it McGee?" Gibbs questioned tilting his head.

Confused, McGee shook his head. "I don't know…it shouldn't be doing this." McGee answered.

White letters began to appear on the screen:

_Hello NCIS. I would personally like to welcome you to a live show. Featured is Ziva David. _

After the words disappeared, a video came up. The time was marked in the corner, thus proving it was a live feed. Ziva was sitting in the wooden chair looking into the camera. The first thing Tony noticed was the blood. She was covered in it. There were burns all over her arms and neck. She looked absolutely horrible. "So Ziva, would you like to welcome your friends?" A taunting voice questioned in English.

A small smile appeared on Ziva's face. "Cliché. How many times do we have to go over this? I mean, you want me to say my final goodbyes and then you'll show me that it isn't really on and then you kill me… You really need to come up with new material." Ziva said calmly.

"But I assure you. This is real." The voice said from off-screen. "Your precious Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Jenny, Ducky and Abby are probably all watching it right now."

Pausing for just a second, Ziva nodded. "Alright…so what if it's real? This doesn't change anything." Ziva stated firmly.

A figure came into view with a belt in his hand. For a moment, McGee thought he was going to hit Ziva with it. But instead, he came behind her and put it around her neck. The belt tightened, cutting off her air supply. Ziva reacted naturally and attempted to claw at Reis.

When Ziva began to see black dots, Reis released the belt. "Where does Special Agent Gibbs live?" Reis questioned quickly.

"I am Mossad. I am NCIS." Ziva said confidently. "I will never tell you."

Reis tightened the belt again before releasing it. "Tell me how to get into the evidence room at NCIS!" Reis demanded.

Swallowing, Ziva shook her head. "No." Ziva repeated.

Pulling the belt tighter and tighter, Reis sighed. "You can make it all stop! You can make it stop! Just tell me where Anthony DiNozzo sits in the bullpen!" Reis shouted before letting go of the belt.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva smiled. "Do what you want Reis. You'll just have to kill me. I will never give anything up to you." Ziva said calmly.

"How do you know my name?" Reis demanded.

Looking directly at him, Ziva sighed. "I know your name because I'm smarter than you. I'm stronger than you. And you will never break me." Ziva said.

Fury was building in Reis and again it erupted. He kicked the chair from under her, causing her to hit the cement floor hard. He began to shake her before hitting her head against the cement floor. Another man ran out and grabbed Reis, begging him to stop. "Get off of me Ali!" Reis shouted.

Luckily, Ali was able to pull Reis away and they left the room quickly. Ziva put her hand up to her head and found that now fresh blood was pooling from it. "If you guys are really watching, I suggest looking up anybody named Reis that was recommended for an anger management class." Ziva said with a dark bit of humor. "He really needs one."

((-))

Jenny covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my god!" Jenny muttered with wide eyes.

They listened to her last comment and Tony couldn't help but smile a bit. "At least she's okay." Tony said quietly.

Looking grim, Gibbs sighed. "Well, she won't be okay for much longer if Reis keeps this up." Gibbs said. "McGee, get Abby and see if you can trace this. Tony, get Ducky."

Immediately going into action, Tony and McGee left the bullpen. Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other for the longest time. "I'm going to see if I can find anything else about this Reis Abijah. Where he lives, why he's been flagged…" Jenny stated.

"Yep," Gibbs said closing his eyes for just a moment. "You better find this stuff out fast."

The computer screen showed Ziva sitting against a cement wall with her eyes closed. "I am definitely in the wrong line of work." Ziva muttered without opening her eyes.

Sighing, Jenny nodded. "I will. And Jethro?" Jenny said as she began to walk away. "I'm going to be calling Mr. David. He may be coming in to view the video."

"He won't be." Gibbs said shortly. "He doesn't care about his daughter."

_I don't understand that. If this was Kelly…I would be out of my mind. I would do anything, but Ziva's father…He just isn't concerned. _Gibbs thought. Jenny looked at him sadly before continuing to walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ziva was alert as soon as she heard the door open again. Ali was wheeling in a car with a large basin of water. It wasn't just water…it also contained ice. Without saying anything, Ali placed the cart in front of the camera. "Is this really transmitted to NCIS?" Ziva questioned in Hebrew.

Ali nodded. "Yes, but they will never be able to trace it." Ali warned her.

It wasn't long before Reis entered the room. Ali took his position in the corner, out of Reis's way. Reis pulled Ziva to her feet. "This water is freezing." Reis said in English.

With a smile, Ziva shrugged. "In Mossad, we had to swim three miles in freezing water in the middle of the night. Don't think being a little cold will scare me." Ziva said.

"Yes, but not being able to breathe? Repeatedly being dunked into the cold water?" Reis asked calmly. "You will tell us something by the end of it."

Shaking her head, Ziva sighed. "I'm afraid the only thing I will tell you is nothing." Ziva replied.

((-))

Ducky was watching Ziva carefully. "I can only see things on the surface Jethro…and those alone are frightening. She has suffered great trauma and burns. The trauma could cause internal bleeding…which could easily kill her." Ducky said softly. "And there are other internal happens that I am simply unaware of. She could have brain swelling, broken bones, sprains, pulled muscles…"

Gibbs closed his eyes. He knew it was bad, but he just hated how easily Ducky confirmed that. "But she's responsive," Tony pointed out. "And she can move…That has to count for something, right?"

Giving him a smile, Ducky nodded. "Well, it is a good sign…but there could be some things happening inside of her body that she isn't aware of. Some of the deadliest things are the ones that we are not aware of…until it's too late." Ducky warned them.

There was a ding of the elevator and Abby and McGee were making their way to the large screen. "So Gibbs's computer is connected to the screen?" Abby asked McGee quickly.

McGee nodded. "Yeah and that connected to the system…" McGee began rambling in some technical language that only Abby understood.

They disappeared behind McGee's computer, talking very quickly. Jenny came down the stairs carrying a large file. "The CIA sent over everything they had on Reis Abijah." Jenny announced.

Tony looked impressed. "Wow, you must know some people in high places…" Tony commented.

Jenny shrugged. "It actually wasn't me. They were reluctant, but as soon as I mentioned Ziva's name, they were giving me everything." Jenny said handing the file to Gibbs.

Opening it and scanning it quickly, Gibbs nodded. "Reis Abijah is a known supporter of Hamas. He is an active terrorist and is on the CIA's watch list. Somehow he got into the US with a man named Ali Regev. Ali Regev is also a terrorist and Reis's right-hand man. Ali tends to be more of an assistant while Reis will carry out the acts of violence. The CIA is certain that these two have helped Hamas on at least twenty six missions." Gibbs briefed.

"That makes sense with the video. Reis does all of the torture and Ali stays behind the camera." Tony said nodding his head. "Does the CIA have a location on Reis?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs was beginning to feel frustrated again. "No. They were tailing him, hoping to arrest him and Ali, but somehow they lost him four months ago. CIA agents have been trying to track them down, but there's been no luck so far." Gibbs said.

"My word!" A voice exclaimed from behind them.

Everyone, Abby, McGee, Jenny, Ducky, Tony and Gibbs, all spun around to find themselves looking at Mr. David. He was staring at the screen. "Mr. David…" Jenny began softly. "I was hoping to warn you. Ziva…she isn't doing well…"

Still in shock, Mr. David could just watch as Reis positioned Ziva above the water. Reis quickly put Ziva's head under the cold water. She thrashed around, but it was useless. It seemed like she was under forever. Everyone watched in horror.

Finally, Reis pulled her out. She was soaking and immediately began shivering. "Tell me where your father resides." Reis demanded.

Tony was expecting her to say 'no' quickly, like she had always done. But Ziva hesitated. "Hmm…it appears we have touched a nerve…I know everything about you Ziva, Ali does research rather well. I know your father was never there for you. I know all he ever cared about was getting you ready for Mossad." Reis said in a gentle tone. "He doesn't care about you. He loved Ari, who was a terrorist, more than you!"

Ziva looked up at Reis. "My entire life has been about pleasing my father. He never went to my dance recitals. I graduated top of my class in school…and my father wasn't even there. He claimed he had work to do at Mossad. My father never loved me…he just saw me as a future Mossad agent." Ziva said bitterly. "No matter what I do, I can't please him. When I die, he will likely be absent from my funeral…because I never pleased him."

Reis nodded sympathetically. "I understand. My father never was proud of me. I did everything he asked of me and he never cared." Reis muttered. "Just tell me where your father lives and I can take care of it. You never have to live with his hate again. I wish someone offered this to me. You see, we are no different Ziva."

Looking him directly in the eye, Ziva shook her head. "I beg to differ. We are nothing alike. I do not torture people for a worthless cause…" Ziva said with disgust.

"But you did! In Mossad, you had to torture people! You had to kill people! You are a trained killer, much like I am." Reis said.

Narrowing her eyes, Ziva looked at him with nothing but hate. "Perhaps. Perhaps we are both trained killers. Perhaps both of our fathers are jerks…but it is my choices that separate me from you. You would give up your father…but I will not. I hate him and yes, I do wish that he would be dead some days…yet he is my father." Ziva said. "So what if I don't make him proud? I am my own person. So to answer your question, no. I won't tell you where my father lives."

There was a silence on both sides of the camera. Reis couldn't believe she denied him…when he was so close… Mr. David closed his eyes and tears trickled down. "Oh Ziva…you have always made me proud…" Mr. David whispered. "And I'm sorry I have never been able to say that to you…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After being dunked again, Ziva took large gulps of air. "So…where is Abigail's lab?" Reis asked as if he was asking how the weather was.

Swaying, Ziva was too tired to even think anymore. "Look, I'm tired. Just stop asking me questions you already know the answer to." Ziva said crossly.

"Are you going to tell me?" Reis asked.

Yawning, Ziva shook her head. "Nope…Are you going to let me sleep sometime? I mean, I could pass out and hit my head and then die. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Ziva asked.

Rolling his eyes, Reis sighed. "At this point, I don't care. I'm tired too! Just tell us what we want to know and we'll stop it. You can sleep…and maybe shower too, you smell horrible." Reis said in a pervasive voice. "And you can eat…"

Licking her lips, Ziva's stomach growled. "No," Ziva repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Reis pressed.

Ziva nodded. "I mean it." Ziva said firmly. "No."

_I'm too tired to even think about what I'm saying no to anymore. He has to make this into a long, confusing conversation. Doesn't he get it? No means no. _Ziva thought sleepily. "Okay," Reis said clipped.

He dunked her again and again into the freezing water. The water began to take its toll on Ziva. It wasn't just the cold; it was coming from freezing cold water to room temperature air that did Ziva in. She felt tired and sick. "You're starting to fade." Reis's voice said from a distance.

"Yes." Ziva said without denying it. "I am physically fading, but not mentally. You will never get me to say…any…thing…"

Ziva's speech seemed to slow as did her mind. She felt herself falling, but she couldn't catch herself. The darkness closed around her…and Ziva welcomed it.

((-))

When Ziva fell to the floor, Gibbs was almost convinced that it was the end. He thought Ziva was dead. If she wasn't dead yet, she soon would be. Gibbs knew that. Mr. David was searching the screen as if he was hoping someone would come and save her. Another man came into the picture. He was carrying a blanket and he gently wrapped it around her. "She's alive!" He shouted in Hebrew.

Mr. David closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "What?" Gibbs demanded. "What did he say?"

"He said that she is alive." Mr. David said shortly.

They watched as Ali put a pillow under her head and left quickly. Before Gibbs could bark at Abby and McGee, Tony was beside them. "Do you have a trace yet?" Tony asked swiftly.

McGee shook his head from behind his computer. "No…" McGee said as he and Abby kept typing frantically.

Abby looked up at him sadly. "We're trying, but it seems like it's impossible to trace." Abby replied.

Rounding on them, Tony moved closer. "Come on! You work at NCIS and have all this training…Don't tell me that two terrorists are smarter than you?" Tony spat angrily.

Jenny was surprised at Tony's outburst, but Gibbs was more surprised. He had seen Tony lose his anger once…but that was at a suspect. Tony never raised his voice to his coworkers. Abby bit her lip and tear began to form. "I'm sorry Tony. We're really trying." Abby said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah well…that isn't good enough is it?" Tony asked bitterly before walking away.

Gibbs took off right after him, but was held back by Ducky. "Let Anthony go…I believe he needs to be alone at the moment." Ducky advised.

"Like heck he does," Gibbs replied and kept going.

Tony was found sitting on the floor of a long hallway. "What was that DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked looking down at him.

Shaking his head, Tony sighed. "Forget about it boss," Tony answered.

It was Gibbs's turn to shake his head. "I can't do that. You seemed pretty upset in there." Gibbs stated in a more gentle tone.

Looking up at him, Tony had a sad look in his face. "Gibbs…Ziva is my partner. I can't even count the number of times she's saved my life. When I've been in trouble, Ziva has always had my back. Ziva was kidnapped and I didn't even notice until two days later. She's being tortured and is dying right now and I can't help her! What kind of partner am I? After all of those times of her saving me, I can't even help her?" Tony said shaking his head.

Deciding on how to deal with Tony, Gibbs felt that tough love would be best. "Get up." Gibbs ordered.

Confused, Tony looked at him oddly. "What?" Tony asked.

"Get up." Gibbs repeated.

Tony did so, but in a slow fashion. They were standing eye to eye. "Tony, I don't expect that you and Ziva call each other every five seconds. There was no way you could have known she was kidnapped! Yeah, you can't help Ziva right now by feeling sorry for her and yelling at people who are trying to find her to the best of their abilities! You need to help Ziva by doing everything you can and knowing at the end of the day that's all you can do!" Gibbs said sharply. "None of this is your fault. We're going to find her…alive."

Nodding, Tony sighed. "Right boss," Tony said in a dull tone.

Gibbs hit him upside the head. Jumping slightly, Tony looked at him. "What was that for?" Tony demanded.

"For thinking that you're not a good NCIS agent," Gibbs said firmly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shivering, Ziva blinked. _Where am I?_ Ziva thought confused. She was freezing and only had a thin blanket covering her. She attempted to move, but groaned at the pain. Suddenly, everything came back to her… "I passed out." Ziva realized.

After a few half-hearted attempts, Ziva managed to sit up. The wall supported her and she kept the blanket close to her. She saw the camera in front of her. Looking at it, Ziva had many thoughts race through her head. She looked directly into it. "My name is Ziva David. I work for Mossad and NCIS. If anyone from NCIS or Mossad is watching, I wish that they would send my regards to Mr. David, Director of Mossad. Please tell him that I am deeply sorry that I could not do more for him and that, even after everything, I still love him. Please tell Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs that he is an excellent team leader and that I am honored for having worked under him. Please tell Mr. Timothy McGee that is a brilliant man and that I am not very angry at him for writing that…um…_interesting_…book. Please tell Mr. Anthony DiNozzo that he is one of the finest partners I have ever had…He is also the most annoying partner I have ever had and could probably come up with some stupid movie that deals with something like this. Please tell Ms. Abigail Sciuto that she is very…bizarre, but also very efficient. We would have never solved any cases if it was not for her. Please tell Dr. Donald Mallard that he is very intelligent and his facts are interesting, to say the least. Please tell Ms. Jenny Shepard that it was lovely traveling Eastern Europe together and that she is a wonderful director." Ziva said shakily. "Please also note that while I am not giving out…or was it giving in…or was it giving down…Anyway, just know that I will do what I can to stay alive for as long as I can, but I believe my body is not as strong as my mind. I will never betray Mossad or NCIS. Your secrets are safe with me. I believe that before this ordeal is over that I will have to pay for those secrets with my life. Thus, I have left those messages for those people should my life end in this room."

Taking a deep breath, Ziva found that she could not. Instead, she coughed uncontrollably. She coughed and coughed. Closing her eyes, Ziva prayed that when it was time for her life to end that she was not suffer. After a while, the violent coughing ended…but Ziva wasn't sure if it had stopped completely.

((-))

Hearing Ziva's remarks seemed to hit something inside all of them. Within mere moments, nearly everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Gibbs did not. He watched Ziva slump against the wall…obviously exhausted. "Ducky, why did she cough like that?" Gibbs asked trying to mask the concern in his voice.

Ducky sighed. "Well, she has been exposed to freezing water and then brought into room temperature air in a short amount of time. That degree of temperature difference is enough to put even the strongest bodies in shock…thus weakening the body's defenses. I'm afraid the coughing could be from any number of diseases…all of which, in Ziva's condition, could kill her if she does not get immediate medical attention." Ducky explained.

That was all it took for Jenny to rush off, presumably to talk to anyone in the CIA with answers. "How are you doing over there?" Gibbs asked in a cautious tone to Abby and McGee.

Abby still seemed upset over Tony's comment. "Um…It's hard to say. We'll keep trying." McGee answered.

Mr. David seemed to be glued to the computer screen. "Mr. David, if you really want to help her, I suggest you call in some favors at Mossad to see if you can find anything on Reis Abijah or Ali Regev." Gibbs said in a hushed tone.

For a moment, Mr. David blinked at Gibbs. "Yes…Yes, of course…" Mr. David said slowly as he quickly walked towards the elevator.

Looking over at Abby, Tony sighed. "Abby…I'm so sorry." Tony said softly. "What I said before…"

McGee and Abby just looked at him for a moment. _Is it me or does McGee look a little mad too?_ Tony wondered. Abby shrugged. "It's no problem." Abby said in a quiet voice that wasn't very convincing.

((-))

_Everything hurts. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I don't feel good._ Ziva complained in her mind. A small laugh escaped her. "Oh I am spending way too much time with Tony!" Ziva muttered. "I was just thinking about that line from G.I Jane…you know? The one where that guy says something like how pain is good because it lets you know you're still alive… I guess I'm still alive because I feel the pain…"

Shaking her head, Ziva sighed. "The first sign that you're going crazy…you talk to yourself. The second sign, you start sounding like your partner when talking about movies. The third sign, you think of all the signs to show you're really loosing your mind." Ziva said with a smile.

Her head hurt like crazy and before she knew it, she was coughing again. Each coughing spell seemed to last longer and hurt more than the one before. She coughed and coughed until she noticed something red in what she coughed up. "Blood…" Ziva said softly. "I don't need Ducky to tell me that this is not good."

((-))

Jenny rushed back down the stairs. She was carrying a sheet of paper and looked very flustered…or at least that's what McGee thought until he noticed something else in her eyes. It was anger. "Director Shepard, I understand your situation and it is a grave one indeed. Having a kidnapped agent is horrible and it is reasonable that you would search for answers. However, I must request that you stop looking into Reis Abijah and Ali Regev. My people were under direct orders not to disclose any information and I know that they gave you information. Discard this information at once. I cannot and will not disclose the details of this case. It has a very sensitive nature and I am requesting your understanding in the matter. I wish you're the best of luck in finding your agent, however, the CIA will not be answering any questions regarding Reis Abijah and Ali Regev. Sincerely, Director Adam Madison, CIA." Jenny read aloud furiously.

Gibbs simply nodded. "So the CIA is covering up," Gibbs concluded. "They know something and don't want us to know about it."

"What are we going to do boss?" Tony asked curiously.

"Find out what they don't want us to find out," Gibbs answered walking towards the elevator and motioning for Tony to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tony had a feeling, getting into a government issued car, that this was not going to be a pleasant ride with Gibbs driving. Although Gibbs appeared outwardly calm, Tony could tell that Gibbs was angry…very angry. And when Gibbs was driving when he was angry…well, put simply, Tony made sure his seatbelt was fastened securely.

It took only ten minutes to arrive at the CIA headquarters in Washington D.C. Gibbs slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car. Tony felt his lunch threaten to come up and was extremely relieved when the car finally stopped. He got out of the car slowly. "Hurry up DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

Groaning, Tony rushed to catch up with Gibbs who was walking into the building already. Gibbs ignored the security guards who where shouting at him. He ignored the metal detectors. The security guards had their guns drawn and Gibbs simply kept walking. Tony smiled at them. "Um…NCIS," Tony said sheepishly flashing his badge. "This is an emergency."

The security guards exchanged confused glances before putting their guns away. By that time, Gibbs was on the elevator. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Coming boss!" Tony replied before running towards the elevators.

((-))

Reis and Ali entered the room. It had been hours and hours since Ziva had seen them last. She was hoping they would leave her alone, but she knew that they wouldn't. Ali was holding a fire poker, which was glowing red. Ziva wasn't exactly sure how hot it was, but she knew that something glowing red was probably pretty hot. "Ziva, I've heard this is particularly painful. This metal will burn your skin within seconds of touching it. The pain, some say, is unbearable." Reis said taking the metal rod. "Now, I can spare you that pain…"

Shaking her head, Ziva eyed the rod wearily. She knew of agents that had gone through this torture…every one of them gave up information within minutes. And those were agents much stronger than herself. "Just do it," Ziva said tiredly.

"Ali, pull up her shirt so it reveals her stomach…nothing more." Reis instructed in Hebrew.

_Well that's nice. A terrorist with modesty. _Ziva thought sarcastically. Ali walked over and did so. Reis moved in and swiftly pressed the glowing red rod against her bare flesh. She was expecting it. She was expecting the pain. But still…she screamed. It surprised her and it surprised Ali and Reis as well. She screamed and screamed. The noise sounded unreal to her ears. Reis released the rod after a few seconds. "Tell us how to get into the Director of NCIS's house." Reis said quietly. "Tell us and it ends. I swear, I will stop. Nothing will hurt anymore…"

For a moment, Ziva considered it. She honestly did. The pain was too intense. Before she could reply, she began to violently cough again. "N…n…no…" Ziva said shakily in-between coughs.

Reis sighed. "Very well… Ali, please reheat this rod." Reis said in Hebrew handing Ali the rod.

((-))

Barging into the Director of the CIA's office would have alarmed Gibbs a week ago, but since Ziva was kidnapped, Gibbs realized he would do anything to get the agent back. For a moment, Adam Madison was surprised. "Excuse me…do I know you?" Mr. Madison asked cautiously looking at Gibbs and Tony.

Adam Madison was approximately in his fifties and carried an expression that was mildly pleasant, but rather intimidating at the same time. "Yeah. I'm the guy whose agent was kidnapped from NCIS." Gibbs said sharply.

It took Mr. Madison a moment, but then he nodded. "Special Agent Gibbs, I believe…and you must be Special Agent DiNozzo." Mr. Madison said slowly. "How may I be of service?"

"You can start by telling us what in heck is going on," Gibbs replied bitterly.

Sighing, Mr. Madison shook his head. "I'm sorry. I e-mailed Director Shepard and I trust that she explained the situation to you…" Mr. Madison began.

Before Tony could even open his mouth, Gibbs was talking. Tony wondered why Gibbs brought him along if he wasn't allowed to say anything. "She did. But I don't think you understand. We have an NCIS agent being tortured right now. I don't care what case you have that you think is more important, but it isn't more important than an agent's life." Gibbs said coldly.

"I'm very sorry, but I cannot disclose any information regarding the case." Mr. Madison said firmly. "I can tell you that Reis Abijah and Ali Regev are involved. Any thing beyond that is a matter of national security."

Tony was ready this time. "Well _thank you_ Captain Obvious! We already knew that…and I think you know that." Tony said in a hard tone. "The file we have says that you lost track of them four mouths ago. I think we both know that's crap. You know exactly where Reis Abijah and Ali Regev are…and that means you know where my partner is."

Gibbs smiled. He knew there was a reason why he brought Tony. "And that means if she dies, you are an accomplice to murder. Right now, I can charge you with obstructing justice." Gibbs finished.

Mr. Madison simply smiled back. "I was a CIA agent for twenty years before becoming director. Your interrogation techniques, as fine as they are, will not work on me." Mr. Madison said lightly. "Now, I am going to have to request that you please leave the premises immediately."

Without waiting a second, Tony walked over to a chair that was in front of Mr. Madison's desk. He plopped himself down. "I'm not leaving until you tell me where Reis Abijah and Ali Regev are." Tony said in a final tone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reis pressed the rod again into Ziva's skin. The pain was completely unbearable. She screamed louder than she did before. She felt like she was losing a battle inside of herself. Her body told her to give in. Her mind was starting to tell her the same thing. She just wanted the pain to end…or for someone to save her.

_What is taking NCIS so long to find me? _Ziva wondered angrily. _And Mossad? Are they doing anything? Why haven't I been found yet? It has to have been a week or more! I've served them well and now they don't even show up! _Before she could think any more angry thoughts, the rod was pressed into her skin again. And again. And again.

((-))

The Director sighed. "I will have you both arrested for harassment." Mr. Madison stated. "It would be in your best interest to leave."

Gibbs and Tony exchanged glances. "DiNozzo, it isn't worth it. Apparently Director Madison would like to have the blood of an NCIS agent on his hands…" Gibbs said motioning for him to get up.

Tony got up, but reluctantly. He and Gibbs walked out the door, but Tony stopped. He turned. "If my partner…if Ziva dies…I'm holding you personally responsible." Tony warned before walking away quickly.

_That sounds like something I would say. _Gibbs thought surprised.

((-))

The seventh time the rod touched her skin, Ziva decided that was it. She had it. If Mossad and NCIS weren't going to save her, she was going to save her own skin…literally. "Stop! Stop!" Ziva screamed. "I'll…I'll…I'll tell you everything!"

Reis and Ali stopped at once. They looked at each other. A sly smile appeared on Reis's face. His hard work had paid off.

((-))

Gibbs and Tony had just arrived back when they heard Ziva scream those words. She was going to break. After a week of torture, she was going to break. Jenny seemed to materialize from nowhere and Mr. David was standing with his eyes wide open. "She wasn't going to last forever." Jenny said softly to them. "It was only a matter of time."

Abby watched the screen sadly and McGee stopped typing. The room was silent. The shock and fear seemed to fill them all. After Ziva told them what they wanted, she would be killed. There was no doubt. This was the end.

((-))

Reis threw the rod. He didn't care where it landed. Excitement filled him up. "How do you access Mossad's database?" Reis questioned.

Sighing, Ziva closed her eyes. This was it. "It is very well protected and it is a very long procedure. First, you must open a file called 'Rasistan'. It will ask you a series of questions. The answer for the first question is 'Talma', the second is 'Toda' and the third will ask for your code name. Mine is 'Raja'." Ziva explained.

A smile appeared on Reis's face. It was working! Ziva was finally talking! "That wasn't so terrible, was it?" Reis asked happily. "Now, what is NCIS's password for their database?"

"Sailboat," Ziva answered without hesitation.

"Where does your father live?" Reis continued.

Tilting her head, Ziva thought for a moment. "Well, he lives in Tel Aviv. However, he travels to the US a lot. When he's in the US, he will stay at the Plaza Hotel in Washington D.C." Ziva replied.

"Where is the evidence room in NCIS?" Reis asked.

"Down the stairs from the bullpen, the second door to your right. You'll need fingerprint access though…" Ziva warned.

"Agent Gibbs's house?" Reis said as he started to scribble things down in a notebook.

"81 Westchester Lane…Washington D.C," Ziva replied.

The session continued for ten more minutes. When it was done, Reis and Ali left the room in a hurry. They were clearly happy…but Ziva wasn't sure how long that would last…

((-))

Mr. David appeared confused. "Wait, that's not how you get into Mossad's database…" Mr. David said slowly. "And I don't stay at the Plaza Hotel…"

Jenny too appeared puzzled. "That password…that's not right…" Jenny said cautiously.

"You don't get into the evidence room that way." Abby stated.

A large smiled crossed Gibbs's face. "All of those answers…they're not real. Ziva was just making them up." Gibbs said feeling very proud of her.

There was a moment where everyone took a minute to process that before Abby smiled. "Way to go Ziva!" Abby said cheerfully.

((-))

Looking in the camera, Ziva cocked her head. "You didn't really think I was going to give up that information, did you?" Ziva asked with a small smile. "Of course, it will only take them an hour to discover that all of that information is false…And when that happens…well I suppose you can guess what will happen."

Ziva closed her eyes. "You better find me soon…I have a feeling that this may tip Reis over the cliff…drop? Point? Hmm…edge? Yes, it will tip Reis over the edge!" Ziva said cautiously. "When it does…I fear that will be it for me. Don't worry. I will never betray Mossad or NCIS."

((-))

Gibbs closed his eyes at the last comment. "I know you would never betray Mossad or NCIS…" Gibbs whispered. "We all do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The pressure was suddenly turned on when it became evident that Reis and Ali would not be in a wonderful mood when the information was found to be false. It wasn't just Gibbs who understood that failure to find Ziva soon would result in her death…Everyone understood that.

Abby and McGee kept working on the computer, still trying to find a trace. Mr. David left the bullpen again. He was constantly coming and going. "Look, the best way to find out what's going on is to force the CIA into telling us where Reis and Ali are." Tony declared firmly.

Pursing her lips, Jenny shook her head. "There's no way we can do that." Jenny stated calmly.

"Well let's put more pressure on Director Madison…" Tony began.

A small smile came on to Jenny's lips for just a second. "Ah yes…I forgot to mention this, but Director Madison e-mailed me saying that if you or Gibbs got near his office again, he would have you arrested for harassment." Jenny explained.

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. "The CIA isn't going to do anything to help us." Gibbs said in a final tone.

It was silent. No one could figure out how to help Ziva. It was like she was meant never to be found. Tony suddenly moved behind his desk and searched for his phone, which was hidden under a few files. He had a smile on his face as he began to dial the number…

((-))

Special Agent Ron Sacks of the FBI entered the NCIS bullpen with a slight amount of confusion. Tony called him and asked him to come down immediately. Sacks was suspicious of this and suspected that Tony had some foul trick about. Tony was sitting at his desk and looked fairly harmless. "Took you long enough," Tony said shaking his head.

"What do you want?" Sacks asked bitterly.

Tony smiled. "Is that any way to greet an old friend? Or someone you thought was a murderer, but was really framed?" Tony asked in a friendly manner.

Sneering, Sacks began to turn away. "I don't have time to socialize." Sacks said quickly.

Standing up, Tony sighed. "I need a favor." Tony said in a very serious tone.

The tone alone was enough to stop Sacks in his tracks. He turned around and looked Tony right in the eye. It was the first time that Sacks noticed how tired Tony looked. "What kind of favor?" Sacks asked cautiously.

"Ziva's been kidnapped." Tony said shortly.

Laughing, Sacks couldn't help but grin. "What? That ninja chick? You've got to be kidding me…Wait, you don't think I kidnapped her, do you? Oh no way! You are not going to pin this on me…" Sacks said, his tone changing from playful to serious.

"I don't have time for this." Tony said sharply. "Look, do you still have that friend in the CIA?"

Sacks had never seen Tony like this…and quite frankly, it scared him. "Yeah." Sacks said quietly.

Closing his eyes, Tony nodded. "Okay, can you call him and see if they know anything about Reis Abijah or Ali Regev?" Tony asked.

"Sure, of course…but what if he doesn't know?" Sacks questioned.

Opening his eyes, Tony sighed. "Tell him to find out…and fast." Tony said motioning to the computer screen.

There Sacks saw Ziva in her horrible condition. He turned away; the sight was just too…sickening. "Okay," Sacks said softly. "Your partner's strong…she'll make it."

With that, Sacks was gone.

((-))

It didn't even take an hour for them to find out, like Ziva predicted. Reis and Ali caught on in forty minutes flat. As expected, Reis flew in. There was no way to protect herself. All Ziva could do was to pray that her pain would end…either they would stop or she would die.

The punches and kicks were harder than Ziva anticipated. _Maybe they're the same…perhaps it just hurts more because I'm already broken… _Ziva thought sadly. A snap brought Ziva back to reality. Her arm. Reis twisted her arm and it snapped. _It's broken. _Ziva thought.

"You liar! You liar!" Reis shouted.

Mustering up courage in this type of situation was difficult. Ziva found that out within mere seconds, but somehow she found it. "I may be a liar, but I am not a traitor." Ziva fired back.

Her reward for her courage was angrier, harder blows. With no way to fight back, all Ziva could do was lie on the floor and take it. She closed her eyes and felt oddly peaceful. Ziva read somewhere that before you died you made peace with yourself. _This is it. _Ziva thought calmly. _This is the end of my life. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This time, Ali made no attempt to stop Reis. He simply watched from the corner. Perhaps he thought that she deserved to die. It didn't matter. There was no way that Ziva was going to survive and she knew this…and it didn't scare her. As a child, Ziva was terrified of death. She was only more frightened when her mother and her sister died. But after years of facing death in the face, Ziva simply saw death for what it was…a part of life.

Closing her eyes, Ziva savored a few breaths. She never noticed how precious they were. All the things she took for granted. She thought about lucky she was, but never noticed it. The blows kept coming, but Ziva no longer felt pain. She saw a bright light before falling into a terrible darkness…

((-))

Gibbs watched McGee and Abby, working on McGee's computer. They had been working days and days, yet nothing had come out of it. He had a feeling that they would not admit defeat, but Gibbs was certain that an answer would have been found by now if there was one. "Will you be able to trace it?" Gibbs asked suddenly.

McGee sighed. This question had been asked so often, he thought it would be a good idea if he made a tape recording of his same answer. "Well…we're trying to get the trace, but it might take a bit longer…" McGee said tap dancing around a straight answer.

"I need a 'yes' or 'no' answer." Gibbs said firmly.

Suddenly, Gibbs noticed there were tears in Abby's eyes. "You can't give up Gibbs!" Abby said tearfully. "Please…I know Ziva and I didn't get along well in the beginning, but… She's one of us now and I'm not going give up on her!"

Looking at her gently, Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not saying to give up Abs, but it isn't doing Ziva any good if you're wasting time doing something that can't be done." Gibbs said softly. "Why don't you start working on another case?"

"No!" Abby said explosively. "No, I'm not…I'm not going to let her die…"

Hugging Abby, Gibbs had no idea what to do. All he knew was that Abby couldn't keep working on finding a trace if it wasn't possible… Abby was crying heavily now. "Shh…Look, there's nothing right now you can do to help Ziva. There are other people who need your help. There's evidence from other cases and we don't have another forensic tech…" Gibbs said soothingly. "Don't worry. We're not giving up."

"Find her Gibbs." Abby said as she turned to the elevator. "Find her."

((-))

"You killed her!" Ali accused angrily. "Great…just great!"

Reis looked down at the lifeless body at his feet with a look of horror. "Oh Ali! I didn't mean to…Maybe I did…I don't know." Reis said shakily. "What am I going to do? They'll kill me…"

Dropping to his knees, Ali searched for a pulse on Ziva's body. He found one, but it was very weak. "You're in luck." Ali said, clearly relieved. "She's alive, but just barely."

"What do we do with her?" Reis asked, seeming to lose control.

Sighing, Ali shrugged. "There's not much. She's dying, Reis. If she wakes up, we'll try to get the information…but I doubt she'll make it." Ali said softly. "She's probably in a great deal of pain. The best thing to do…the most humane thing to do…is to put her out of her suffering. She's going to die and I think we should just kill her. This mission has already failed."

Reis hesitated a minute before nodding. "You're right. However, let's wait at least an hour." Reis said quietly.

"Of course," Ali replied.

((-))

Tony noticed the conversation in Hebrew. He also noticed that Ziva was no longer moving on the floor. Fear gripped him. Gibbs seemed to see it as well. He called for a language interpreter and within minutes, they were watching the conversation again. McGee looked…scared? Worried? It was hard to say. The female interpreter looked grave. She told then what the conversation contained and that's when McGee turned very pale.

"They're planning on killing her." Gibbs stated, as if saying it would make it go away.

The female interpreter nodded. "Yes sir. It sounds like perhaps they are exercising a bit of humanity." The female said shortly.

Anger flashed in Gibbs's eyes. "Humanity? Do you know who that is? She's an agent!" Gibbs rounded on her.

It didn't seem to faze the woman. "It doesn't matter who the poor woman is. It's obvious that she is in pain and dying. She will die either naturally or they will kill her. I'm sorry to tell you that your agent will be dead, but I think you need to face the facts sir." The woman said evenly before walking away.

Tony looked at the woman as if she were crazy. "She's wrong." Tony said defiantly.

Licking his lips, Gibbs closed his eyes for just a moment. "But I think she's right." Gibbs said shortly. "Unless some act of God saves Ziva…she's not walking out of that basement alive."

((-))

Stirring, Ziva groaned in pain. Her body was on fire…or at least that's how it felt. It felt as if someone was stabbing it. Oh the pain! "Ahhh!" Ziva screamed moving slightly. "Oh! Oh! Damn it!"

Lying still and breathing slowly, Ziva shook her head. This was crazy. She had enough suffering and when she finally thought it was the end, she didn't die. "If you're going to kill me, do it already!" Ziva shouted angrily. "God damn it, just do it! I'm sick of sitting here waiting to die! Just kill me already!"

Her angry shouts alerted Ali and Reis who entered the room immediately. To Ziva, her voice sounded strong and confident. But it wasn't. It was very weak and shaky. Slumped against the floor, Ziva was right at death's door. "Shh…" Ali warned. "Relax. Your wish will be granted soon enough."

Reis smiled as he pulled out a syringe. It was filled with a clear liquid. "Do you know what this is?" Reis questioned.

"I'm tired of playing games." Ziva stated wearily.

Picking up her broken arm, Reis plunged the needle into her arm. He ejected all of its contents. "This is a very sophisticated poison. It kills you in approximately five hours…but it is a very slow and painful death. Uncontrollable vomiting, coughing, the sensation of drowning, shaking, hallucinations, and many other horrible symptoms." Reis explained calmly. "Now, we have the antidote. We'll give it to you if you tell us the truth. But if you don't want to, it's a terrible way to die. If you want to tell us, just holler. Oh and you'll start to feel the effects within a few minutes. Shalom."

They were gone. The effects struck her fast and hard. She was vomiting almost immediately and she couldn't stop. _Funny how much vomit I can produce when I have only had a piece of stale bread every once and a while._ Ziva thought sulkily. It hurt to vomit after a while, but she kept vomiting, even when there was nothing left. Her stomach heaved and heaved, but nothing came up.

"Damn cowards." Ziva swore. "Why didn't they just kill me quickly?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

And that was that. Gibbs now had five hours to find Ziva or else she would be dead. There was no argument this time. There was no seed of doubt and no hope. There was not going to be a resolution. It was simple–black and white. Either Gibbs saved Ziva or he didn't. Simple.

Everybody was on overdrive. Scurrying around, they searched for anything they could do. Gibbs highly doubted that if they lost another agent that the team would ever recover. FBI Special Agent Ron Sacks walked off of the elevator and Gibbs was surprised. He had no expected Sacks to walk to them. "What are you doing here Sacks?" Gibbs questioned.

Tony jumped up. "You have something?" Tony asked in an edgy voice.

Sacks nodded. "Yeah my CIA friend, who wishes to remain anonymous, told me the whole story. Reis Abijah was actually born in Tel Aviv, Israel whose father was a radical Israeli who believed in Hamas's cause and was basically a terrorist. Reis's mother was killed in a random bus bombing by Al Qaeda." Sacks began.

"We know!" Tony said in a hard tone. "Do you have anything that can help us? Or are you just wasting time?"

Biting his lip, Sacks shook his head. "Would you just listen? I know that you know that, but all that stuff is true. It is also true that Ali came into the US. They pretended to lose track of Ali and Reis four months ago, but they really know where Ali is at all times." Sacks said quickly.

Surprised that Sacks was actually able to find this information, Tony wasn't sure what to say. But Gibbs did. "So where are they?" Gibbs barked.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Sacks handed it swiftly to Gibbs. Gibbs was rushing towards the elevator as was McGee. "Um…thanks…" Tony muttered before grabbing his gear.

"I owed you." Sacks said softly. "And I hope she's alright."

Tony took off after McGee and Gibbs.

((-))

Shaking and coughing, Ziva felt like she was drowning. _I'm drowning in air._ Ziva thought. The coughing got worse and she couldn't get enough air in. The pain that came with each shake and cough was enough to cause tears to spring to her eyes. But Ziva, even now, was determined not to cry due to physical pain. Yes, she had cried for Tali, but that was different.

The physical pains seemed like nothing when the hallucinations started in. She saw Ari standing in the corner, glaring at her. "You killed me." Ari accused.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I had to…" Ziva said softly.

Tali was suddenly sitting next to Ziva. "Don't apologize Zee. What he did was wrong and who knows how many lives you saved?" Tali said in a comforting voice. "Everything is going to be alright Zee. You'll see."

The sight of her dead sister and dead half-brother made Ziva feel like vomiting again, but she had nothing left to vomit. "Tali, Ari…Is this what it's like to die?" Ziva asked stupidly.

"You're not dying Ziva. We're just hallucinations." Ari said before pausing. "Well, that's a lie I suppose. You are dying, but you're not dead yet."

A flash of orange in the corner caused Ziva to attempt to sit up, which caused her great pain. "Roy Sanders!" Ziva gasped.

Stepping out of the shadows, Lt. Roy Sanders appeared in his orange hat. "Ziva, you don't look so well." Roy said softly.

Shaking her head, Ziva looked at them longingly. Tali, her younger sister whom she loved dearly; Ari, the older half-brother that was sweet as a child and Roy; a man whom she truly loved…how she wanted them so badly. _It's all in your mind. _Ziva reminded herself. "Be strong Zee." Tali said with a smile before fading into the darkness.

"Officer David…Dad would be proud." Ari said before he too faded away.

All that was left was Roy. "Please don't go…" Ziva croaked.

Roy smiled. "I have to go, you know that. You're going to be just fine Ziva." Roy promised. "I'll see you later…maybe we can go for a run sometime…"

With that he too faded away, leaving the room empty. Never feeling so alone, Ziva began to sob. Her body couldn't handle the shaking from her crying and it was too painful. She wondered how much time she had left. She wondered how many more hallucinations she would have to endure.

Black dots crossed Ziva's eyes and she almost thought that she was going to pass out, but she did not. She just began to start her coughing spell again. There was a time when she wondered if it was worth all of this. But when she first came in, she decided she would never cave in. No matter what. If she gave in now, everything she endured would have been for nothing.

_Wha__t I have done will not be in vain._ Ziva thought firmly. _I will not die in vain._

A/N- Thanks to kmap for pointing out my spelling mistake!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pulling up to a log cabin in country-side Virginia, Tony couldn't help but feel…scared. What if they found Ziva, but she was already dead? Gibbs was rushing out of the car and McGee did as well. Ducky had strict instructions to wait outside until he was needed…Ziva would need medical help immediately if she was alive, but if not…well Ducky would still be of help.

Mr. David, Jenny and Abby were all waiting at NCIS for news. Gibbs didn't waste any time. "Tony, you and Ziva…" Gibbs said before trailing off. He associated the two of them so often, he didn't even think about it. "You and McGee take the front. I'll take the back. It looks like she's in the basement, so stabilize the threats and then we'll go down there."

It took seconds to enter the cabin. Reis and Ali were sitting at the kitchen table. They didn't have any time to react. Tony and Gibbs arrested them before handing them to SWAT members. The basement door was slightly ajar and no one seemed to breathe.

This was it. They would walk down the stairs and know the fate of their dear friend. Gibbs walked down first. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he thought that if it was too bad, he would save poor Tony and McGee from seeing the horrible sight. They walked down the stairs and the first thing they noticed was the horrible smell.

There was vomit all over the floor and Ziva was lying in a lump. Her right arm was bent at an awkward angle. "McGee, get Ducky." Gibbs ordered dryly.

He didn't need to say it. McGee was already running up the stairs. Tony and Gibbs approached Ziva carefully. "Ziva?" Tony asked softly. "Ziva?"

Slowly, Ziva turned towards him. "Great. Another hallucination. First Ari, Tali, Roy and now you? What is this? Some sort of intervention? You're all supposed to show me how I've wasted my life and how I can change it or something?" Ziva asked weakly. "God, I'm really going crazy…"

Tony rushed to her side and gently touched her. She winced at the pain. "Crap! That's my broken arm!" Ziva snapped realizing that Tony was indeed real. "Oh…my goodness! You're…You're…You're real!"

Closing her eyes, Ziva shook her head. She barely noticed Gibbs. "Hold on Ziva," Gibbs told her softly.

Ziva attempted to smile, but it only cause her more pain. "You better get me some help fast." Ziva warned. "I'm…not too good."

"We know Ziva. We saw the live video." Tony said quietly. "Everything is going to be okay."

Tears sprung to Ziva's face. She didn't even have the strength to wipe them away. "I've waited so long for somebody to say that…" Ziva said crying harder now. "I said that I wasn't going to cry because of the physical pain, but it just hurts so badly…"

Ducky was by her side in an instant. "Ziva dear, it's me. Ducky." Ducky said gently. "There's an ambulance on the way and I have Timothy searching for the vial in which the poison was held. If I know what it is, we can provide the antidote. Where are you hurting most?"

Entering the room, McGee looked horrified. He mouthed to Gibbs 'I can't find it'. "Ducky, a better question would be where am I not hurting… Honestly, I can't tell you. It all hurts." Ziva said letting a few more tears escape.

"This is going to be very hard for you to do, but I'm going to ask you to lie perfectly still. Try not to cry too much, okay Ziva dear? I'm afraid it will only cause more damage." Ducky said softly. "And I would like to examine you more closely…Nothing that you don't want me to…"

Ziva looked around the room to see that Gibbs, Tony and McGee were all standing there. They looked very concerned and somewhat frightened. "I…I wasn't raped." Ziva told them as if reading their minds.

A sigh of relief seemed to fill the room. "Do you mind if I lift up your shirt to reveal your stomach?" Ducky asked in a soft tone.

"No," Ziva said shortly.

Lifting it up, what Ducky saw sickened him. The flesh was burned black and badly cut. The cuts were covered in dirt and were probably infected. Looking at the faces of her teammates, Ziva saw they were horrified and angry at the same time. "Not as bad as it looks…" Ziva said slowly.

Shivering, Ziva closed her eyes. "No Ziva!" Ducky said sharply.

The sharpness of his voice, made Ziva snap her eyes open right away. "Ducky…I'm…so tired." Ziva said sleepily.

"Talk to me Ziva." Tony said suddenly. "Tell me something that you did when you were a kid."

Coughing seemed to seize Ziva again. She stopped after several minutes. Gibbs exchanged worried glances with Ducky. "I…wanted to be…a pianist…but Tali died…and I knew…papa wanted me…to join…Mossad. I did. Came to NCIS…And I'm…still…not…a…pianist…" Ziva said struggling for every breath.

Smiling for encouragement, Tony nodded. "Good. Why did you want to play the piano?" Tony continued.

Ziva did not answer. Her eyes were closed and she was very still. Ducky was quick to take her pulse. He looked alarmed as he started chest compressions. "Jethro, where is that ambulance?" Ducky asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "Timothy, Anthony, find that vial!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In an instant, Tony knew where the antidote must be. Gibbs seemed to be thinking the same thing. Reis was standing outside in handcuffs, held by a SWAT member. "Where's the antidote?" Gibbs demanded.

A smile came on to Reis's face. "You'll never find it." Reis said with a sneer.

Wasting no time and not caring about witnesses, Tony took his badge off and threw it on the ground. "I'm not a cop right now." Tony said fiercely.

"Threats do not intimate me." Reis said coldly.

What Tony did next surprised Gibbs and McGee. Tony punched Reis right in the face, which caused Reis's nose to bleed. Since his hands were handcuffed, he had no way to stop the bleeding. "Tell me where it is you jerk or else that nosebleed will be the worst of your troubles!" Tony growled.

Shaken, Reis didn't second-guess Tony this time. "You're crazy!" Reis said, spurting blood everywhere. "It's in my right hand pocket…"

Reaching in, Tony pulled out a small vial. He ran faster than McGee had ever seen. He was in the basement mere seconds later. There, Ducky was still attempting to start Ziva's heart. "Here Ducky!" Tony said thrusting the vial into Ducky's line of sight.

"Anthony, keep the compressions going." Ducky instructed.

As Tony continued the compressions, Ducky took the vial. He read the label before grabbing a syringe from his kit. He carefully drew the correct amount out before injecting it into Ziva's arm. Someone from behind them took a deep breath…it was either McGee or Gibbs. Neither Tony nor Ducky noticed them enter. "Okay, you can stop Anthony," Ducky said slowly.

For a moment, Tony wasn't prepared to stop. He was worried that if he did, she would die. He stopped and Ducky felt for a pulse. A small smile crept on his face. "You are a fighter my dear Ziva. Yes, you need to keep fighting. Just a little while longer." Ducky said softly. "The ambulance is coming Ziva."

((-))

The paramedics walked in and immediately began to stabilize Ziva. Ducky told them everything he knew. When the first paramedic, a young male, first saw Ziva he looked disgusted. Stepping back for a moment, Tony could see why. For the first time, he saw how terrible Ziva looked. She was extremely dirty and had caked blood all over her. Vomit was not only on the floor, but it appeared as if she had vomited on herself. He also noticed that she had what appeared to be urine on her pants. This was not the Ziva that Tony knew. "I…I…" Tony mumbled to Gibbs. "Fresh air…"

It seemed as if Tony could not get out of there fast enough. He staggered outside and leaned against the cabin. He had the intense urge to vomit. Gibbs walked up slowly behind him. "I'm fine boss." Tony said quietly.

Gibbs knew that Tony was not fine, but decided to go along with it. "That's not why I'm here." Gibbs said before moving so he could look Tony in the face. "This belongs to you."

A glimmer caught Tony's eye. It was his badge that Gibbs was holding out to him. Tony took it. "Thanks boss…How much trouble do you think I'll be in since I probably broke that guy's nose?" Tony asked.

"What guy?" Gibbs asked with a small smile. "You didn't break anyone's nose. Reis had tripped trying to escape and I'm sure that the entire SWAT team will attest to that."

Tony gave him a small smile back before looking grim again. "Gibbs, it was such a shock seeing Ziva like that." Tony admitted. "She's always strong and I can't imagine her being so…weak."

_Amazing how Gibbs doesn't have to do anything and yet you're still spilling your guts to him. Must be the eyes. _Tony thought. "Tony, I think you need to realize that Ziva is human." Gibbs replied. "She cries like the rest of us and she bleeds like the rest of us."

"Why did they do this to her?" Tony asked desperately.

The tone of Tony's voice made Gibbs want to cry. Tony sounded so upset and confused. "I don't know Tony." Gibbs said softly. "I really wish I did, but I don't know."

((-))

Waiting at the hospital was terrible. Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Tony sat in the hard plastic chairs in silence. Jenny arrived minutes later with Abby and Mr. David. Gibbs suspected that Jenny broke a few laws to get there so quickly… Mr. David looked flustered and confused. "Ziva?" Mr. David asked, searching their faces.

"We have no word." Tony said quickly.

Those were the last words spoken for hours. Abby was the only one who took to pacing the room. The others just sat. Fear, worry and concern filled the room. It was nearly six hours later when a female doctor walked out from behind large double doors. "Is there a Leroy Jethro Gibbs here?" The doctor asked looking at her clipboard.

Gibbs stood up in a flash. Mr. David looked even more confused. "Are you aware that you are Ms. Ziva David's emergency contact?" The doctor asked noting the confused looks.

"No," Gibbs answered honestly.

_Ziva put me down as her emergency contact? Why would she do that? _Gibbs wondered. "I am Ziva's father." Mr. David stated.

The doctor looked around to see that everyone was now standing and watching them curiously. "Would it be alright if I said this to everyone? I know that you would probably relay the information and I'm just trying to make this easier." The doctor asked looking first at Gibbs and then at Mr. David.

They both nodded. "My name is Dr. Lisa Harold. Ms. David has suffered through a horrible ordeal. Her right arm is broken as are a few of her ribs. She has severe burns and several infected wounds. There were bamboo slivers inserted under her fingernails and we had to remove them. It is a common sign of torture and is very painful. Ms. David has been in surgery due to the fact that she had severe internal bleeding. We were able to stop all of it. Ms. David was extremely malnourished and dehydrated. I am also aware that she was poisoned and given the antidote, thanks to a doctor named Dr. Mallard. Those wounds are perhaps the least of Ms. David's worries." Dr. Harold said gravely. "Ms. David has several head injuries, each very alarming. Her skull was cracked open and I am concerned about bruising of the brain. This is very dangerous because it can put her in a persistent vegetative state or in a coma with mental defects."

Ducky watched her carefully. "Has she slipped into a coma already?" Ducky asked trying to choose the right words.

Dr. Harold bit her lip. "It's complicated. We finished surgery a while ago and normally, patients are awake by now. However, Ms. David is not. This could just be an unusual case and the anesthetic may not have worn off yet. It could also be that she is in a coma. We won't know until about an hour. If she doesn't wake up by then, then she will be declared in a comatose state." Dr. Harold explained.

"May I see my daughter?" Mr. David asked hurriedly.

Nodding, Dr. Harold looked at them all. "Normally, we're not supposed to let anyone that isn't family in this early, but… My son was in the Navy. He was murdered and if it wasn't for NCIS, we wouldn't have found the murderer." Dr. Harold said with a small smile. "You do excellent work. Ms. David is in room 423."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_420, 421, 422…423!_ Tony thought finally spotting Ziva's room. He rushed towards it, but Mr. David was already inside. Gibbs motioned for Tony to enter with him. "We'll stay off to the side." Gibbs muttered.

Jenny, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Tony stood inside Ziva's room, but close to the wall while Mr. David walked over to his daughter. Ziva was clean and she looked rather peaceful. Her right arm was in a cast and her head was wrapped in an odd bandage. There was a small oxygen tube going into her nostrils, an IV and a heart monitor. Other than that, Ziva was completely on her own. That gave Ducky a bit of hope. "I have always been proud of you Ziva." Mr. David whispered.

Gibbs heard those words and smiled a bit. Maybe Mr. David wasn't such a jerk after all… Ziva's eyes fluttered before opening. "Papa?" Ziva asked slightly confused. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Israel?"

Mr. David took Ziva's hand. "I heard you were kidnapped and I came over here right away." Mr. David said softly.

"Ah yes, the national security threat! Or maybe you only see your children if they are on their death beds…" Ziva said angrily.

Looking slightly hurt, Mr. David sighed. "Ziva, you have to understand. Your mother was killed and then Tali…Ari died…" Mr. David said trying to explain.

Tears came to Ziva's eyes. "But I've always been here papa." Ziva said softly. "You never came to Tali's dance rehearsals or mine. You didn't come to my graduation from high school. You didn't come to my graduation from Mossad. You never came to anything. And that was before Tali was ever killed. So what excuse do you have?"

Rubbing his eyes, Mr. David looked at her before standing up. "I'm glad to see that you are well Officer David." Mr. David said in an official tone. "On behalf of Mossad, I would like to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thank you Director," Ziva said stiffly before pausing. "You know, I had the chance…I could have told them everything about you, but I didn't."

Mr. David was by the door and then he paused. "I am aware of the events that transpired in the basement Officer David and once again, your efforts have been recognized." Mr. David said. "I should return to Israel soon and alert them that there is no national security threat. Goodbye Officer David,"

"Director," Ziva replied crisply.

With that, Mr. David left quickly. "Ziva, I'm sorry." McGee blurted at once.

A smile appeared on Ziva's lips. "About my father? He was worse when I was a kid. I think I'm growing on him." Ziva said lightly.

They could all tell that Ziva was unsettled and angry about her father, but decided not to push her. "How are you feeling dear?" Ducky asked with pure concern.

"Um…I'm not really feeling much at the moment. I think it's the painkillers…" Ziva said sheepishly. "But I am definitely going to feel this tomorrow…"

No one seemed to know what to say. They were just so surprised to see Ziva there, alive. Minutes ago, the doctor said that she could be in a coma or in a vegetative state, but here she was…all well. Ducky walked over and looked through her chart. "Ziva, you're not on painkillers at the moment." Ducky told her.

Gibbs glared at her. "How much pain would she been in Ducky?" Gibbs asked not taking his eyes off of Ziva.

"Enough to let us know," Ducky replied. "And enough to make even the strongest men cry…"

Ziva looked down. "Alright! You want the truth? I hurt like I've never been hurt before! I've been shot at and burned, but I've never felt any pain like this!" Ziva said swiftly. "My body is so beaten I can't even tell that is my own flesh. It's burned, cut and bruised. Every time I breathe, I feel pain. I'm tired and I don't feel well at all. That's how I'm doing!"

"My goodness Ziva! Why didn't you just tell us?" Ducky said surprised. "I'll get a doctor to see if we can't get you some painkillers."

Of all the people in the room, Gibbs looked the angriest. Ziva couldn't bear to look at him. A beeper went off. Jenny looked at embarrassed. "I'm sorry Ziva. I have to go." Jenny said honestly. "I will come and visit you again, okay?"

Ziva nodded. "Of course," Ziva said in a soft tone.

Jenny smiled at her before leaving quickly. Abby then rushed to Ziva and gave her a small hug. "I was so worried about you!" Abby exclaimed.

It was clear to Tony that Abby was hurting Ziva…even if Ziva didn't want to admit it. "Hey Abby, don't you have some evidence that you needed to take care of?" Tony asked suddenly.

Looking at Ziva, Abby realized that she was hurting Ziva. "Oh! Yes…um…I'll see you later Ziva…" Abby said quickly before leaving as well.

"You need to say when you're hurting." Tony stated.

Ziva gave a slight smile before looking up at Gibbs again. "I…I really hate doing that." Ziva admitted.

"We can tell." Gibbs said in a slightly angry tone.

Ducky entered with Dr. Harold. "Hello Ziva, my name is Dr. Harold. I'm glad to see that you're awake." Dr. Harold said in a cheerful voice. "But I also hear you're in some pain."

"Yes," Ziva muttered quietly.

Dr. Harold pulled out a syringe and pushed it into Ziva's IV. "You'll be in a lot of pain for a while, but this painkiller will help." Dr. Harold said softly. "You'll fall asleep soon, okay?"

Ziva nodded and could already feel her eyes dropping. The faces of Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and McGee faded away as she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Two Weeks Later_

Ziva heard the elevator ding and she sighed before stepping off of it. Her right arm was no longer in a cast, but rather a small brace. She had been released from the hospital only two days ago. She had returned to NCIS not to work, but to give her official statement. As soon as Ziva stepped off, she was surrounded by Tony, McGee and Abby.

Abby was the most noticeable because she was hugging Ziva as if she were holding on for dear life. Tony looked at Ziva as if to say 'if it hurts, tell her'. "Um…Abby?" Ziva asked cautiously. "You're…hurting me."

Looking horrified, Abby let go quickly. "I'm so sorry!" Abby said.

"It's alright." Ziva said quietly.

They all knew why she was here. "Gibbs and the Director are in the conference room…waiting for us." McGee said clearing his throat.

Ziva nodded and Abby left. She took a deep breath before walking forward with Tony and McGee by her side. "Are you going to be okay?" Tony whispered so only Ziva would hear him.

His concern surprised Ziva, but she was also touched by it. "We'll see." Ziva replied honestly.

Walking into the conference room, Ziva had the urge to run right out of it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about what happened… Gibbs and Jenny were sitting down at the ends of the table. Tony and McGee sat down. Ziva sat where she could see the expressions of everyone. "Ziva, if you want to stop at any time, just tell us." Jenny said kindly.

Gibbs pulled out tape recorder. "Are you sure you want to do this Ziva?" Gibbs asked softly.

Swallowing, Ziva gave him a shaky smile. _It's not like I have a choice anyway._ Ziva thought. "Yeah." Ziva said in a small voice that didn't even convince herself.

Nodding, Gibbs turned on the tape recorder. "Please state your name for the record," Gibbs said firmly.

"My name is Officer Ziva David, Mossad Liaison for NCIS." Ziva stated.

Jenny had a case file in front of her and a notebook that she was carefully taking notes in. "Could you tell us what happened when you came home Friday night three weeks ago?" Jenny asked in a gentle voice.

_This is it._ Ziva thought. "I arrived home Friday night after a very late day at work. I set my keys down and then turned on a small lamp. I grabbed an apple and then, foolishly, let my guard down. I didn't even notice anyone. The next thing I knew, someone grabbed me and before I could anything, I felt a needle prick. I didn't wake until a while later. I was in a dark basement, tied up. A man came in and, with help from a man he called Ali, tied me to a wooden chair. The first thing I noticed was that Ali could only speak Hebrew." Ziva said slowly. "The second thing I noticed was that the other man, who I now know is Reis, was in charge. Reis explained the situation to me very clearly. I was to give over information about Mossad and NCIS or else I would be tortured for the information."

"What were they going to do with the information?" Tony questioned.

Shaking her head, Ziva sighed. "They did not explain the exact details, but they left me with the impression that the information would be used to kill…all of you…" Ziva said looking up at them. "Naturally I told him I would not reveal any information. Then he got a whip… I don't know how long he whipped me, but my body was cut very badly. When Reis got tired to that, he made Ali get bamboo. He cut the slivers right in front of me and then put them under my fingernails. After each finger, he asked me a question. I continued to refuse."

There was a pause. "What happened next?" Jenny prompted softly.

"He got cigarettes. I…The smell. The smell of burning flesh just made me think of my sister, Tali. She was killed in a car bomb and…I couldn't help but think that this is what Tali felt. I…I cried. I wanted to forget about Tali. I wanted to forget about everything, so I was thinking that if I told him, I could forget. But I didn't. I didn't tell him anything." Ziva said her voice shaking. "Then Reis taunted me with food. I had no clue how long I had gone without food, but I was hungry. I made a comment about it not being Kosher and that's when the discussion of politics and religion began."

Tony looked a bit surprised. "You talked politics and religion with Reis?" Tony repeated.

A small appeared on Ziva's face. "Well, it wasn't really talking. Mostly yelling. As you all know, I am Jewish. Reis is Muslim. I support Israel. Reis does not. He told me that his beliefs were better than mine and I told him that our beliefs were equal. I triggered something in him. He…he went crazy." Ziva said quietly. "Ali pulled him off of me. He gave me a bottle of water and untied me from the chair. Ali didn't act like a terrorist…"

"When did the camera come into play?" Gibbs questioned.

It took Ziva a moment, but then she nodded as if she was remembering. "It was shortly after Ali gave me water. Reis had the camera. At first, I thought it was another form of torture…but I suppose it wasn't." Ziva said.

McGee shook his head. "It was a form of torture…for us." McGee replied. "We had to watch you and know that we couldn't do anything to stop it."

Grabbing McGee's hand, Ziva patted it. "But you did. You saved me. I'm not talking about when you found me, but when it got bad…I just had to remember what I was fighting for. I just had to remember about the four people that are in the room with me now." Ziva said fiercely. "After the camera was up, Reis used his belt to cut of my air. I forgot what I said, but I set him off again. He attacked me and then Ali got him off. The next thing was that freezing, ice water. He put me under and then when he asked about my father. You've met him. I was thinking that I had to be crazy to be protecting a man who doesn't care about me, but…I didn't tell Reis anything. He kept dunking me and I got a little woozy. That water got to me… I must have passed out."

Gibbs nodded. "You did." Gibbs said shortly.

Thinking, Ziva remembered exactly what happened next. She looked up at them and by their expressions, they knew what happened next as well. "Please let me explain why I said my goodbyes. I wasn't giving up. I just needed to prepare myself for the possibility that I would die." Ziva said softly. "When you join Mossad, they tell you right up that you will probably die. It just takes a split second and you're dead. I honestly believed that I would die in that room because I wasn't going to give them information."

"The rod was next. I can't explain the pain to you and I pray that no one in this room has to suffer that amount of pain. It just hurt so badly, but I wasn't about to give up the information. What was I going to do? I had to think quickly and I figured that I was going to die anyway, so it might as well be on my terms. I knew that Reis had an anger problem, so I figured if I gave him false information, he would stop burning me. It would give me an hour to live before he came back and beat me. I liked that situation best because it involved keeping my secrets and it wasn't as painful as being burned." Ziva explained. "So I gave them junk. I made everything up."

Tony smirked at her. "Sailboat? As the NCIS password? Couldn't you have been more creative?" Tony questioned jokingly.

Ziva smiled at him. "Yes well…I had to think fast. We deal with sailboats, no? Anyway, when Reis returned, he was as angry as I imagined him to be. Ali did nothing this time. Reis broke my arm and continued to beat me. By this time, I had made peace with myself and my decisions. I thought I was going to die, so I closed my eyes. Everything was dark and then I thought I was dead." Ziva said quietly. "Imagine the surprise when I woke up. I was in more pain than you can possibly think of. I told them to just kill me to get it over with. That's when I was injected with the poison."

"You were aware of the symptoms?" Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes…and so did you. The camera was still on as I vomited uncontrollably. It was on when I lost my mind. I saw my sister, my half-brother and…and Roy. That's why when I saw Tony, I was convinced he was another hallucination." Ziva said shaking her head. "But I think now would be an appropriate time to properly thank you. I never said it…I know how hard you worked to find me and then how you all saved me. Thank you."

Gibbs gave her a smile as did Tony, McGee and Jenny. "We weren't going to leave you there to die." Jenny said firmly.

Ziva nodded. "I know…And I hear that Reis suddenly got a bloody nose…" Ziva said turning to Tony.

Putting his hands up in defense, Tony pretended to look innocent. "Hey, he tripped." Tony said with a sly smile. "It was a complete accident."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At that moment, the door swung open. The sound of the door scraping made Ziva jump slightly. She looked at it and saw her father standing there…with Ali Regev. In an instant, Ziva was standing up. She was ready this time to defend herself. "Relax Officer David, he is with me." Mr. David said shortly.

It took her a moment to notice the small badge on Ali's jacket. "Mossad." Ziva said in realization. "You're Mossad."

Ali nodded slightly. "Shalom Officer David," Ali said in perfect English.

It felt like the ocean was crashing upon Ziva. Suddenly, everything made sense. "You speak English!" Ziva exclaimed. "I…"

Mr. David put up his hand to cut Ziva off. "May I introduce Officer Ali Chayes, Mossad. He's been undercover for years. Mossad is trying to disband the organization that supports Hamas. Ali Chayes has uncovered many people and they have been brought to justice. He has also gleaned hundreds of pages of valuable intelligence. The CIA is also using this information, which is why they were unable to cooperate." Mr. David explained.

Shaking her head, Ziva couldn't believe it. "You…" Ziva said shaking. "You knew all along…and you did nothing to help me! You helped torture me!"

"I am very sorry Officer David, but please allow me to explain myself. I have been undercover for so long and as you know, sacrifices must be made. There are, as they say in America, bigger fish to fry." Ali said quietly.

Feeling utterly betrayed, Ziva closed her eyes for a minute. "You were going to let me die." Ziva stated looking directly at him.

Looking down, Ali shifted his weight. "Yes." Ali answered. "If that is what it took to gain the trust of Reis. Reis is only a small player, there are other bigger players involved. We're pretty close to getting them now. I also had orders to maintain the mission."

"Orders?" Ziva asked before it dawned on her. "Papa…how could you? You would have me die to save this mission?"

Mr. David looked at her. "Oh don't act all innocent! There have been missions where you had orders to forget about civilians." Mr. David said coldly. "Don't you remember Algeria? The little girl that begged you to save her and you let her get blown up…"

Ziva shook her head. "I didn't." Ziva said tilting her head. "That's merely what I wrote in the file. I pulled her aside at the last minute."

"Weak!" Mr. David shouted at her. "You are just like you're mother! A weak, worthless thing!"

Something snapped within Ziva and she swiftly moved to her father. She twisted his arm in a moment. He couldn't escape. "You've been out of the field too long." Ziva hissed. "I'm stronger and faster than you are now. Don't think for a minute I have to listen to this. I'm going to tell you what to do. You're going to get onto a plane, back to Israel. You will then expect a full blown investigation into your career. When it comes to trial, I will be the first witness."

Letting go of his arm, Ziva glared at him. She didn't even notice that Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Jenny all had their firearms pointed at Mr. David. "Ziva, you're making a mistake." Mr. David warned. "I know everything about you. How you cried in the middle of the night…how you wet your bed…"

"You know nothing of me." Ziva said icily. "I showed you mercy once. I could have easily told Reis where you lived…He could have had you killed. But I didn't do it because I'm weak. I did it because it is what's right."

Mr. David smiled at her for a moment. "Ziva…do what you have to. You didn't do me any favors by 'saving my life'." Mr. David said before looking grave.

"Director, what do you mean by that?" Ziva asked suddenly.

With a bow of his head, Mr. David quickly left the room. "Shalom Ziva…" Mr. David called.

Ali looked at Ziva with pity. "I am very sorry…" Ali said softly.

Jenny, Gibbs, Tony and McGee replaced their weapons. They were watching her with great confusion. She raced after her father. He walked outside into the bright sun. A glimmer on a rooftop made everything fall into place. "Papa!" Ziva screamed.

Mr. David turned towards her and gave her a small smile. He fell milliseconds later and a blast was heard. Ziva ran towards her father and dropped beside him. He was shot in the heart and bleeding rapidly. Ziva pressed her hands against the wound, but she knew. "How did you know?" Ziva questioned. "Why did you set yourself up to get shot?"

"Threat…called in…I knew…shooter would be here…" Mr. David muttered. "I…failed you…You're better off…without…me…"

Tears were in Ziva's eyes. "No! No! Papa…please…" Ziva said desperately.

"I'm proud of you and I love you so much Ziva…" Mr. David managed to say before going still.

Ziva shook him with tears falling down her face. "Papa…" Ziva moaned.

Jenny, McGee, Tony and Ali were all watching in horror. Gibbs put his hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Come on," Gibbs said gently.

"No…no…" Ziva said shaking her head.

It didn't seem possible to Ziva. Her father just couldn't…die. Yes, she hated him. But she loved him too. _Mother, Tali, Ari, Papa…I am all alone now. _Ziva thought heavily.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ziva walked into the woman's room and washed her shaking hands. Blood trickled off of them slowly…her father's blood. The door opened behind her and Ziva didn't even care to turn around. "Ziva, I'm so sorry." Tony said from behind her.

Turning around, Ziva had tears in her eyes. "These past couple weeks have been hell…and now this?" Ziva said biting her lip. "My whole world is…messed up."

"Your father didn't seem like the nicest man." Tony stated curiously.

Sighing, Ziva shook her head. "I do not like to speak ill of the dead, Tony." Ziva said softly. "But yes, my father could be a jerk. He was never there for me and when Tali and Ari died, he seemed to forget that he had a daughter left…"

Tears slid down her face once again. Tony pulled her into a hug. "Ziva, it's going to be okay." Tony said quietly.

The door swung open. Looking up, Tony and Ziva saw Abby staring at them wide-eyed. "Um…I'm just going to leave now…I didn't know…um…" Abby said rushing out the door.

"Wait, it isn't what it looks like!" Tony called after her.

((-))

The ride down to the morgue was perhaps the strangest thing Ziva had to do. She still had a hard time accepting that her father could really be dead. She walked into the cold room and saw that Ducky was standing above her father. "Ziva!" Ducky exclaimed surprised. "You really shouldn't…"

Ziva's eyes flickered to her father and then back to Ducky. "Ducky, I have a favor to ask of you." Ziva said quietly. "You are aware that my family is Jewish, correct?"

Ducky nodded. "Of course. I know that only certain incisions can be made." Ducky said.

"You also know about how the body must be buried quickly…" Ziva said softly. "My father wished to be buried in Israel and the trip is rather long. The autopsy needs to be done soon."

Patting her on the shoulder, Ducky gave her a smile. "I'll take good care of him Ziva." Ducky said gently.

Feeling the tears return, Ziva turned around. "I know you will Ducky. I know." Ziva said before rushing out of autopsy.

((-))

In the bullpen, Ziva saw that Ali was still here. "Don't you have some mission to complete?" Ziva questioned bitterly.

"I do, but the Deputy Director of Mossad is in a bit of shock regarding the death of your father. He is now the Director of Mossad and is in a bit of trouble." Ali said sighing. "He isn't sure what to do, but he's starting an investigation into your father's death."

Looking at him curiously, Ziva sat down behind her desk. "And this requires you to stay here because…?" Ziva prompted.

Ali smiled at her. "Mossad Liaison Officers will be taking our statements…and I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Ali said shyly.

His last words were enough to make Tony, McGee and Gibbs look up at him. "You're perhaps the best Mossad Officer I have met…and you're a woman." Ali continued. "You're strong and…"

"If this is your pathetic way of asking me out, my answer will remain the same as it was when your tortured me. No." Ziva said glaring at him.

Laughing, Ali shook his head. "Officer David, I'm not asking you out. Actually, I'm married…but my wife believes that I am dead as do our two daughters." Ali said gravely. "I was just commenting on what a fine Officer you are."

Ziva held out her hand. "As are you…I understand Mossad and I understand why you did what you did." Ziva said.

Not waiting a second, Ali shook her hand. "Pleasure meeting you Officer David," Ali said bowing his head.

"Shalom…Ali Regev." Ziva said using his false name.

With that, Ali left and Ziva was positive that she would never see him again. Turning back to the bullpen, Ziva saw Gibbs, Tony and McGee looking at her. She smiled at them. Perhaps her biological family was gone, but she had her real family right here. _Maybe I am not so alone after all… _Ziva thought with a smile.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

A/N- Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
